Anarchie par intraveineuse
by Erszebeth
Summary: Chapitre 14 : Discussion sur l'oreiller. Attention, alerte yaoi lime ! chapitre classé R.
1. Extrêmes

Prologue : Extrêmes

Seule la pale lumière de l'écran allumé éclairait la vaste chambre. Elle se reflétait vaguement dans le miroir dans lequel se contemplait le jeune homme. Il était torse nu, des cheveux plus longs que la moyenne tombant sur ses épaules. Ni son pâle visage ni ses yeux sombres n'arboraient la moindre expression tandis qu'il détaillait la fine musculature de son corps. Comme si il ne contemplait qu'un outil…

Un faible bruit émana soudain de l'ordinateur allumé, le tirant de ses réflexions.

_Nous-y voilà_ pensa t'il en se dirigeant vers l'appareil, _une nouvelle affectation_. 

Son sourcil gauche se haussa légèrement tandis qu'il lisait le message affiché. _Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. _

            _AAH ! Je déteste me lever tôt_ ! pensa le jeune garçon, tandis que le son strident du réveil résonnait à ses oreilles. Mais ce matin, pas question de traîner au lit. Un nouvel agent devait arriver pour l'aider. Dieu sait que cette mission n'était pas une partie de plaisir, bien qu'il ait  fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent. _Un coup de main n'est sûrement pas à dédaigner…_ _Si seulement ce n'était pas lui_ ! grogna t'il intérieurement. Oh oui, ils lui fournissaient de l'aide : le pire cauchemar de l'agence : l'agent parfait sous tous les angles, le robot  génétiquement conçu pour cette tâche. _Je n'aurais pas pu trouver pire moi-même ! Cette mission est vraiment importante si Mossieur Raven se dérange pour m'aider ! Les ordres sont les ordres, mais quoiqu'il en soit, pas question de me faire marcher sur les pieds._

            Se levant en baillant, Daisuke se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Rien de meilleur pour se réveiller qu'une bonne douche chaude.

Ayant fini ses ablutions, il s'habilla dans son style habituel : T-shirt coloré, pantalon treillis, blouson d'aviateur. _Au moins, pour cette mission d'infiltration, pas besoin d'être habillé en pingouin _pensa t'il_. Mais c'est bien le seul avantage._

L'agence savait ce qu'elle faisait en employant des agents aussi jeunes que lui. Il avait été spécialement recruté pour ses talents particuliers. Ce faisant, l'agence lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Il devrait sûrement leur en être reconnaissant, mais savait très bien qu'ils l'avaient fait pour l'obliger et profiter de son expérience. Expérience qui se révélait, pour cette mission, particulièrement précieuse. C'était comme ça avec le bureau : donnant-donnant.

_J'imagine que je n'ai pas à me plaindre_ se dit t'il en coiffant ses cheveux auburn à son habitude, c'est-à-dire n'importe comment. _Je me demande ce que pense Raven à ce sujet._

Son esprit regroupa ce qu'il savait sur l'agent. Son aspect physique : un jeune garçon à la peau pâle, _vraiment mignon_ pensa t'il soudain. Son goût pour les hommes l'obligeait au moins à lui reconnaître ça. Génétiquement conçu pour être l'agent parfait. Réflexes améliorés, QI boosté, puissants pouvoirs psychiques. _Sur les photos, il n'arbore jamais la moindre expression_ frissonna t'il. _Pas franchement le genre de gars qu'on à envie d'avoir pour ami. Il doit pourtant avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi…_

Il en était là dans ses pensées, lorsque, jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge, il réalisa qu'il allait être en retard.


	2. Mise au point

Chapitre 1 : Mise au point

_C'est donc à ça que ressemble une université de l'élite. Grand, éclairé, large, étudié._

Ken faisait en quelque sorte aussi partie de l'élite, puisqu'il avait été créé pour la servir, mais il n'avait jamais visité ce genre d'endroit réservé aux castes supérieures. Un temple dédié au pouvoir et à l'argent, parce que les deux vont toujours ensemble.

L'air de rien, il étudia soigneusement les étudiants vagabondant dans le bâtiment. _Les trois-quarts d'entre eux sont des poseurs_, se dit-il, _incapables de se défendre si jamais il me venait à l'idée de les attaquer_. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait envie, mais son entraînement l'obligeait à penser comme ça. _Cette bande d'imbéciles surprotégés pense que l'argent peut tout acheter, même le cerveau qu'il leur manque_. Lui connaissait la réalité de la société dans laquelle il vivait, la structure pyramidale des castes instituée un siècle et demi auparavant. Une structure fragile… si fragile que ce qui se passait dans cette université pourrait, à terme, causer l'écroulement de l'édifice. _C'est pour ça que j'existe pour protéger un système que je hais. _Mais, curieusement, cette pensée lui vint presque sans amertume. L'entraînement de toute une vie l'empêchait de s'attarder trop longtemps sur ses propres sentiments.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un élève. Ce n'étaient pas ses habits bariolés qui avaient alerté l'attention de Ken, mais plutôt sa manière de se mouvoir. Il se déplaçait comme un fauve dans la jungle, semblant avoir une conscience aiguë de ce qui l'entourait. Il émanait de lui une aura trouble que Ken n'identifiait pas, décidemment différente de celles des autres personnes dans le hall. Il le reconnu alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. _Motomiya Daisuke, nom de code Cookie… je me demande vraiment à quoi ils pensaient à l'agence lorsqu'ils lui ont donné ce surnom ridicule_.(note de l'auteur : une fantaisie que je me suis permise… Daisuke est à croquer !)

A l'éclair qui passa dans les yeux du rouquin alors qu'il regardait vers lui, Ken su que sa présence avait été remarquée. Il se mit alors en marche, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du hall.

Sans se faire remarquer, Daisuke lui emboîta le pas.

La vue à l'extérieur était incroyable. Sous un dôme de verre protégeant le campus de la pollution environnante, un vaste parc verdoyant s'étalait jusqu'à l'horizon. Rien que cette vue était révélatrice du standing du lieu où ils se trouvaient, les espaces verts se faisant de plus en plus rares dans les villes, en grande partie à cause du coût d'entretien.

Ken se dirigea vers une partie déserte du parc et s'adossa à un arbre, attendant que l'autre commence la discussion.

- Agent Raven, je présume ? La question était une pure formalité, mais Daisuke se sentait quelque part obligé de la poser.

Grimaçant à l'énoncé de son nom de code, Ken répondit :

- Vous présumez bien, mais mon nom est Ichijôji Ken. J'apprécierai que vous m'appeliez ainsi.

- Pas de problème pour moi. Je suis Motomiya Daisuke. Pourrait-on laisser tomber le vouvoiement ?

- Le plus tôt vaudra le mieux si nous voulons passer inaperçus. Où en es-tu exactement dans ton enquête ?

- Je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que cette université est la cible de terroristes révolutionnaires qui se servent des étudiants comme cobayes pour tester une nouvelle drogue. Les victimes ont le cerveau retourné comme une carpette.

Réprimant un geste d'impatience Ken demanda :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est comme si ils n'agissaient plus de leur propre chef.

- Que dit le labo à ce sujet ?

- Selon eux, le produit vecteur est assez rapidement éliminé par l'organisme mais pourtant les victimes n'en récupèrent pas leur lucidité pour autant. Il est difficile de déterminer les composants du produit, mais il semblerait en grande partie composé de désinhibiteurs et d'hallucinogènes.

- Si c'était le cas, il ne causerait pas tant de dégâts… Il nous faudrait un échantillon pur…Des symptômes de manque ?

- Graves après cinq ou six prises.

- Mode de diffusion du produit ?

- Cette nouvelle drogue est particulièrement courue par les jeunes en mal de sensations fortes. La plaque tournante de distribution du produit semble être un club, le Night Goddess. On y croise une faune assez bariolée… C'est le coin où tout le monde se lâche. Si seulement on pouvait les prévenir…

- C'est malheureusement impossible. L'existence de cette mafia doit rester secrète. Notre mission est de remonter la filière jusqu'à la tête de cette organisation. Le bureau suspecte que des hauts dignitaires sont impliqués dans la magouille. Et, de toute façon, même si nous leur apprenions la vérité, ça ne les empêcherait pas de continuer à consommer cette drogue.

- Tout de même, c'est moche.

- On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de se foutre en l'air si ils en ont envie !

         Surpris, Daisuke fixa Ken. Durant tout l'échange, les barrières mentales de son interlocuteur étaient restées élevées, mais soudainement, il avait senti une émotion. _Tiens donc, il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il n'y parait…_Quelque part cette pensée le rassura. _Peut-être pourrons-nous faire du bon travail ensemble, finalement. _Repensant à ce que Ken venait de dire, il s'aperçu qu'il avait raison_. Essayer d'empêcher un drogué d'avoir sa dose ? Autant lancer des meringues dans un trou noir._ Il le savait. Il se souvenait de cette sensation, comme une soif dévorante de tout le corps, la chimie du cerveau détériorée par ce besoin, le rush de la prochaine prise. _Je croyais avoir oublié… mais c'est toujours là…_ Se forçant à reprendre la conversation, il dit dans un soupir :

- Tu as raison… quel est le plan ?

- S'introduire dans le club, bien sûr !

Un sourire étira la bouche de Daisuke tandis qu'il contemplait Ken. Il maîtrisa à peine son amusement lorsqu'il répondit :

- Quelques modifications s'imposent dans ce cas là…

Ken, peu sûr d'apprécier le sourire du rouquin, dit, sur là défensive :

- Quel genre de modifications ?

Daisuke jaugea les vêtements de Ken. Classiques, dispendieux et discrets, parfaits pour passer inaperçu sur le campus. Lorsqu'il répondit, l'hilarité le gagna :

- Je crois avoir mentionné que le « Night Goddess » est le lieu de tous les excès. Là-bas, la tenue correcte exigée pourrait être définie par l'exact contraire du mot habillé. Un peu plus de glamour et de paillettes serait aussi le bienvenu.

         Au regard que lui lança Ken, il su que « ça » n'était définitivement pas au programme du jeune homme. Il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il lisait ses émotions à présent, son don semblant se synchroniser avec la « fréquence » de Ken. Il ne s'étonna cependant pas de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait déshabiller mentalement Ken. De près, il était encore plus beau. _Je me demande si cette beauté est une caractéristique génofixée ou si c'est un accident d'éprouvette ?_ Curieux comme cette pensée semblait triviale, à présent. S'efforçant de se concentrer, il continua :

- De plus, si nous y allons ensemble, nous aurons l'air louche, à moins que…

 Ken, qui avait déjà l'impression d'être un lapin  coincé dans un tunnel (très déstabilisant quand on n'en a pas l'habitude) soupira il venait de voir la lumière. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que ce n'était pas la lueur rassurante de la liberté mais plutôt celle, aveuglante, d'un train roulant à toute vitesse droit sur lui.

- Laisse-moi deviner… à moins que nous fassions semblant d'être… liés

            L'euphémisme poli eut du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Il regarda Daisuke et su que celui-ci s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait Ken. Il était en fait beaucoup plus alarmé par l'étrange lueur brillant dans les yeux de celui-ci. Il avait lu le dossier de l'agent cookie, y compris les informations classées personnelles. _Tu perds le contrôle…tout ceci n'est qu'une mission de plus, tu n'as pas besoin de t'impliquer personnellement !_

Essayant de reprendre le cours de la conversation, il ajouta :

- Je vois mal où nous allons pouvoir trouver les vêtements nécessaires à cette infiltration.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le campus est une vraie petite ville, on y trouve de tout ! Je connais justement une boutique où nous trouverons notre bonheur, nous n'avons qu'à y aller après les cours !

- Bien.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Regardant sa montre Daisuke se rendit compte que la conversation avait duré moins longtemps qu'il l'aurait cru. _Les symptômes sont clairs… je suis attiré par lui. _Il dit, presque avec difficulté : 

-    Les cours vont commencer. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Notes de l'auteur : je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pauvre Ken, coincé dans mon fic… huhu, que vais-je lui faire subir dans le chapitre prochain ?

Jikaï : Ken et Daisuke font plus ample connaissance (pas de cette manière là, bande d'obsédés) Ainsi que les boutiques. Sourire machiavélique ! J'ai moi aussi fait les boutiques ai j'ai vu d'adorables articles d'automne hiver… j'ai même craqué sur un pull, alors je vais faire passer le reste de ma fièvre acheteuse sur ces deux pauvres gars. Deux garçons coincés dans des cabines d'essayage ? Voilà qui promet d'être drôle ! Ce n'est pas dans James Bond que vous trouverez ça !


	3. Tourner autour du pot

Chapitre 2 : Tourner autour du pot

         Lady Arachna avait vraiment de quoi être satisfaite, ce matin là. Tout semblait se conformer à son plan sans qu'elle ait à lever le petit doigt.

Lord Gennaï avait facilement agréé à sa proposition d'adjoindre Ken Ichijôji à l'agent Cookie.

"_Quel couple amusant ! Le jour et la nuit !" _Sourit-elle_._

Mais ce n'était pas cette improbable paire d'équipiers qui faisait apparaître cette lueur malsaine dans les yeux rouges de l'albinos.

         Enfin… Après douze ans de préparatifs minutieux, tous les pions étaient sur l'échiquier la partie allait pouvoir commencer.

         Le sourire de la femme aux cheveux blancs s'élargit encore : l'enjeu était de taille.

         Elle jouait pour gagner.

         "_Je me demande ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, au bureau" _se dit Daï en contemplant son équipier.

Ça l'aurait sûrement intéressé de savoir que Ken se posait exactement la même question au même moment, quoique pas pour la même raison. 

         "_Pourquoi nous ont-ils inscrits dans les mêmes cours ? Vraiment bizarre_." Mais Daï ne se plaignait pas : il avait ainsi beaucoup plus de temps pour analyser l'agent Raven et il adorait l'observation en milieu naturel.

         Ken ne s'était pas placé près de lui, mais dans un coin retiré de l'amphithéâtre, dans les premiers rangs. Bien qu'à son avis sortant du lot, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène ne semblait pas attirer l'attention des autres étudiants et il mit un instant à réaliser pourquoi.

         "_Il utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques !_ "En se concentrant, il pouvait presque percevoir la suggestion diffusée par Ken, empêchant celui-ci d'être remarqué. "_Vraiment fort ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce genre de camouflage. Est-ce naturel chez lui, ou est ce que ça provient d'un entraînement spécial ?_ "__

         Daï possédait également des pouvoirs psychiques. C'était un excellent empathe ainsi qu'un bon télépathe, pouvant même avoir quelques accès de psychométrie ou de précognition. Du reste, à présent que l'homme avait découvert cinquante ans auparavant le moyen d'utiliser toutes les fonctions de son cerveau, ces dons étaient assez communs même si la proportion d'aveugles mentaux restait encore grande, le développement du cerveau restant un privilège des castes hautes. Mais les dons de Ken…Sur le dossier que lui avait fourni l'agence, ils n'étaient pas spécifiés cependant Daï était assez doué pour dire que c'était au moins un psychokynésiste exceptionnel. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les personnes possédant ce don étaient rares et surveillées de près, un télépathe sauvage pouvant être une menace sérieuse pour toute la société. "_Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si secret et renfermé sur lui-même. Une colère mal contrôlée et il pourrait vraiment y avoir du dégât. Heureusement il a aussi sans doute les barrières psychiques les plus costaudes que j'ai jamais senties. Complètement verrouillé…ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui._ "

         Bien sûr, il réalisait à présent le pari risqué que représentait l'existence même de Ken. Le pouvoir à l'état pur…canalisé. Une arme de dissuasion sur pattes. Un frisson de pur plaisir parcourut Daï.

Ken était dangereux, donc excitant et il ne se sentait en vie que dans ce genre de situation.

Vraiment une mission pleine d'imprévus…

         "_Je me demande ce qu'ils ont dans la tête au bureau_ "se dit Ken en réprimant son irritation. L'agent Motomiya était connu pour ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, aussi originales qu'expéditives ainsi que pour son homosexualité. Ce dernier point était loin d'être inhabituel, mais le dérangeait  néanmoins. "_J'ai l'impression que je suis tout à fait à son goût._ "

         Malgré son camouflage psychique, il sentait le regard de Daïsuke braqué sur lui et cette pression invisible faisait monter en lui une panique proche de la claustrophobie. "_Contrôle, calme… Je n'ai plus eu ce genre d'attaque depuis mes huit ans. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'ai pas de mal à maintenir la distance, d'habitude…_"__

         Evidemment, le fait que Daïsuke soit un empathe ne lui simplifiait pas la tache. C'était cette impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme un livre qui rendait Ken nerveux.

         Suivant le cours d'un air distrait, il réalisa alors que la prof recherchait un élève pour lui poser une question. Il tendit son esprit vers elle et…

Monsieur Motomiya !

         Daï, au beau milieu de sa contemplation, sursauta. Il avait une réputation de bon à rien, ce qui lui valait d'habitude d'être laissé tranquille par les professeurs. Pas cette fois là, hélas.

          Oui madame ? S'entendit t'il répondre d'une voix parfaitement innocente.

         Encore une fois, vous avez la tête dans les nuages, soupira t'elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de vous poser une question. 

Cela dit, elle se remit à chercher une proie plus consentante, laissant Daï retourner à sa méditation.

         "_Bizarre_"se dit il, en tournant la tête vers Ken. Celui-ci le regardait à travers le rideau de ses cheveux avec un demi-sourire. Lui ! " _C'est lui ! Mais pourquoi ?_ "La réponse lui vint directement "_Tu avais l'air déconcentré… je me suis permis d'interrompre tes pensées_"_._ Nulle agressivité dans cette pensée, pas même de l'irritation, juste un léger amusement. La leçon était claire, et Daï la prit comme telle.

         "_Il a passé mes barrières comme si elles n'existaient pas ! Il n'a pas tort, je devrais être plus sur mes gardes_"sedit-il, légèrement mortifié. Il piqua du nez sur son livre, faisant semblant de le trouver du plus haut intérêt.

         Le reste de la journée passa sans histoire. C'était la dernière heure de cours, et Daïsuke soupira. Expression psychique ! Il avait horreur de cette matière, pourtant à la mode dans les castes hautes. Lui trouvait que passer par des machines pour créer des images, voir des univers entiers rien que par la force de la pensée était d'un snobisme incroyable. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était pas particulièrement doué à ce petit jeu là.

         La holosalle était large, des panneaux cachant les systèmes produisant les hologrammes à la demande. Le professeur parcourut la liste des élèves et dit :

- Je vois que nous avons un nouvel étudiant. Monsieur Ichijôji ?

            Ken fit un pas en avant, visiblement à contrecoeur. 

- Oui monsieur ?

- Vous êtes nouveau ici, alors je souhaiterais que vous nous fassiez une démonstration de ce que vous savez faire, en guise de présentation.

- Bien monsieur.

Il s'approcha de la console centrale et mit la tiare qui transmettrait ses influx psy à la machine. Il se concentra alors sur l'image qu'il voulait créer…

         Daï écarquilla les yeux : il était habitué aux projections mentales, mais n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Au lieu de la salle au design sobre, toute la classe était à présent dans une vaste plaine couverte de neige qui continuait à tomber en légers flocons. Le ciel était gris, ne laissant passer qu'une pale lueur à travers les nuages. La netteté de la projection était étonnante, mais les sensations qu'elle recelait l'étaient  plus encore. Le froid était mordant et levant la main pour attraper un flocon, Daï le regarda fondre au contact de sa peau. Une odeur humide et glacée flottait dans l'air... Au milieu de cette lividité se tenait Ken, encore plus pâle, si c'était possible, que le paysage qui l'entourait, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux violets tranchant brutalement sur sa peau d'albâtre. La vision était incroyable… Mais pas autant que son expression. Au lieu de la concentration qu'on aurait dû lire dans ces yeux, Daïsuke voyait et percevait une intense mélancolie, sans pourtant comprendre ce qui la causait. "_Tant de blancheur… on croirait que toute la nature est en deuil_" (nda : le blanc est la couleur de deuil au Japon)

         Ken leva la main et, surgies de nulle part, des ondes sonores se propagèrent jusqu'au oreilles de Daï. Des sons de harpe et de flûte, une voix aigue androgyne, semblant suivre le rythme de la chute de la neige…Irréelle…en fait, la scène entière l'était et submergé par les sensations qu'émettait Ken, il ferma les yeux. "_La personne sensible cachée sous cette expression froide et cette barrière, capable de créer une telle beauté… J'aimerais vraiment la connaître._ "__

         Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la salle était redevenue normale et Ken avait repris son masque inexpressif habituel. "_Oui, j'aimerais vraiment savoir qui est Ken Ichijôji._ "

Le cours fini, les deux agents se dirigèrent vers la boutique repérée par le rouquin.

- Ken, dit celui-ci, puis-je risquer une constatation ?

- Vas-y toujours, répondit Ken avec un haussement d'épaule.

-     Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu ouvert ? J'ai l'impression de me balader avec un frigo.

- Très amusant ce que tu me dis là, moi j'ai l'impression de me trimbaler un rongeur curieux, lui répondit Ken, sarcastique.

         Un peu de subtilité aurait été sûrement payant, réalisa Daï mais l'infiltration se passait ce soir et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre le luxe d'amener un collègue aussi rétif au club.

- Ecoute, si tu débarques comme ça au Night Goddess, tu vas tout de suite ruiner ma couverture, essaye un peu de comprendre !

- Pas de problème, grand maître,  répondit Ken, légèrement ironique. Que dois-je faire ?

- Hum, détend-toi un peu pour commencer. Et prends un air plus langoureux. Les fringues et le maquillage feront le reste.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Ken avec sérieux, tout en frissonnant intérieurement aux concessions que cela impliquait.

         D'un geste léger, Daï entoura la taille de Ken de son bras droit. Celui-ci frémit, mais ne répliqua pas. Le toucher facilitait les échanges psychiques et il dû réajuster ses barrières pour ne pas percevoir les pensées de Daï.

- Tu vois bien, ce n'est pas si terrible et je ne vais pas te manger "_même si j'en ai très envie_"_, _ajouta celui-ci en pensée.

         D'un bel ensemble, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine du magasin. Pas besoin d'être un grand mage pour deviner que les vêtements qu'arborait Daï venaient de là et Ken maîtrisa à peine son amusement lorsqu'il demanda à Daïsuke :

- Dis-moi, tu viens souvent faire des notes de frais dans cette boutique, je me trompe ?

- Je rends hommage à ta clairvoyance, répliqua joyeusement le rouquin. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour le boulot !

- Mon œil, c'est exactement le genre de vêtements que tu aimes porter, ne me dis pas le contraire ! Et tu les achètes aux frais de l'agence ajouta le brun, l'air faussement scandalisé.

- Exactement, et aujourd'hui nous allons améliorer ta garde robe aux frais de la princesse. Crois moi, si ces couleurs neutres sont tout ce que tu portes, elle en a vraiment besoin !

            L'enthousiasme de Daï était vraiment communicatif et Ken se surprit à sourire. Un vrai sourire. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas souri ainsi. Daïsuke se félicita de cet état de fait : ce sourire illuminait son visage, le rendant encore plus beau et rendant la tentation encore plus insupportable. Daï n'était pas du genre à résister à ses impulsions et n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire arrêter pour harcèlement sexuel. Repoussant ces pensées importunes, il passa la porte du magasin.

            L'intérieur était sombre et technologique, des hauts parleurs diffusant une musique qui n'était pas spécialement au goût de Ken. Avec l'autorité qui dénotait l'habitué, le rouquin se dirigea vers les « tenues de soirée » c'est-à-dire des vêtements qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas la vocation de couvrir grand-chose. Jaugeant Ken, il choisit rapidement quelques tenues qui devraient lui aller divinement à son avis. En vrac : du noir, du cuir, de la fourrure, du vert foncé,  de la soie, des matières synthétiques dernier cri, du rouge écarlate, du violet bref, de quoi transformer Ken en Ange Déchu Incroyablement Sexy bien que peu d'efforts soient nécessaires pour arriver à ce résultat. Il choisit pour lui un tee-shirt rouge riquiqui légèrement transparent et  un jean noir moulant déchiré à certains endroits stratégiques du plus bel effet qui devraient faire son affaire. Sans laisser à Ken le temps d'émettre une protestation, il poussa celui-ci dans la cabine d'essayage la plus proche.

            Dans la cabine, Ken, confus, regarda la pile de fringues démentes d'un air désabusé. Il n'y avait rien là dedans qui soit à son goût, et il se demandait franchement quelle horreur il allait essayer en premier. Une préférence ? demanda t'il à Davis à travers la porte.

- Du cuir ! La voix de Daï était ferme. Il suspectait que le cuir serait une sérieuse amélioration par rapport aux habits habituels de Ken.

         Sans argumenter, Ken prit un ensemble noir et écarlate qu'un agent sérieusement dérangé de la gestapo aurait pu concevoir. Le designer de cette tenue avait jugé bon d'ajouter des boucles métalliques un peu partout, donnant un effet militaro-sadomaso particulièrement réussi. Le haut, noir avec des liserés rouges sombres, largement échancré sur la poitrine, arborait de fines chaînes entre les deux pans  de la chemise qui retenaient le tout et arborait des sortes de bracelets auto fermants au niveau des manches au lieu des boutons de manchette habituels.

         Ken jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. "_J'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile !_ "Se dit il.

De l'extérieur de la cabine lui parvint la voix de Daï qui s'était déjà habillé :

- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

            Sans mot dire, Ken sorti de la cabine. Davis resta sans voix. Il avait bien prévu quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais le résultat dépassait ses espérances. Les couleurs sombres de la tenue faisaient ressortir la pâleur du teint du jeune homme et donnaient une sombre teinte améthyste à ses yeux.

"_Kami-sama… si je vais au club avec lui, je vais tous les faire mourir de jalousie ! Il ne lui manque qu'une paire d'ailes pour être divin !_ "Remettant avec peine ses circuits vocaux en état de fonctionnement il dit : Je crois qu'on à trouvé ton style. Un peu de maquillage et tu vas faire sensation au club !

Petit dictionnaire annexe :

Empathe : qui à la possibilité de percevoir et d'identifier les émotions

Psychométrie : possibilité de « lire » un objet et les informations qui y sont liées. Est-ce besoin de vous dire comme cela peut être une faculté intéressante pour un espion ?

Précognition : don de voir le futur ou des événements pouvant se produire dans le futur.

Psychokynésiste : qui à la possibilité de soulever des poids par la force de la pensée. Demande une grosse dépense d'énergie. Forme de don psy extrêmement puissant. 

Notes de l'auteur : Je sais, ce chapitre est assez long, mais j'en profite pour étudier la psychologie des personnages pour donner de la profondeur au récit. Le prochain chapitre sera plus orienté action, alors j'ai pensé que c'était vraiment nécessaire. La scène de la holosalle n'était peut-être pas obligatoire, mais j'avais envie de décrire Ken dans un tel environnement ainsi que de le montrer tel qu'il est réellement et puis ça me permettait de vous montrer la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Le background est bien installé maintenant. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui se trame dans l'ombre ? Les plus malins d'entre vous auront sûrement réalisé que la tenue de Ken à la fin du chapitre est dans la droite lignée des tenues arborées par les groupes de visual rock japonais, ou encore des tenues portées par les personnages d'angel sanctuary. Je mourrais d'envie de décrire Ken avec ce genre de fringues… 

Jikaï : Après avoir donné les dernières touches à leurs tenues respectives, Ken et Daï se rendent au Night Goddess, un club vraiment chaud pour trouver beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils cherchent ! De nouveaux personnages entrent dans la danse, le scénario prend forme. La drogue est la clé de tout… De l'action et un soupçon de Yaoi… que demander de plus ! Je me libère des mes frustrations sur les personnages, et vous savez quoi ? C'est vraiment fun, ça vaut toutes les catharsis du monde ! A oui, j'avais oublié…le prochain chapitre sera un song fic ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c, c un fic normal avec des paroles de chanson dedans. Ça me semble obligatoire, dans un club, y'a de la musique.


	4. Only when I lose myself

Chapitre trois : Only when I lose myself

         Leurs achats finis, les deux agents se rendirent par la station de téléportation la plus proche à l'appartement de Daï. En entrant, Ken, qui n'était pas étranger à la psychologie de base, ne fut pas étonné ça ressemblait exactement à ce à quoi il s'attendait.

         Un bordel indescriptible : voilà la meilleure description qui venait aussitôt à l'esprit. Mais comme le mot « indescriptible » n'existe pas pour un auteur, essayons tout de même de visualiser la scène. Le sol était couvert d'affaires : piles écroulées de C.d, de bouquins et d'affaires diverses, ce qui prouvait :

- Petit un, que Daï avait tendance à vivre par terre.

- Petit deux, qu'il était étranger à toute forme de ménage. Une fine couche de poussière sur son installation multimédia confirmait cette supposition.

            Cependant, un râtelier d'armes blanches soigneusement entretenues suspendu au mur attira l'attention de Ken. Daï était connu dans le service pour jouer facilement du couteau lorsqu'il était acculé. _Les animaux sauvages ont des griffes… et ils savent s'en servir_ pensa Raven. Cette particularité un peu anachronique de Daï ne lui déplaisait pas. Du reste, dans les bas fonds d'où il venait, le couteau restait une arme très employée.

- Hum, désolé pour mon désordre chronique.

- Pas de problème, je m'y attendais en fait.

            Sans s'attarder sur cette constatation, Daï se dirigea vers la salle de bain. 

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là dedans.

            C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ken jeta un coup d'œil ébahi au nombre de bouteilles de shampoing qui trônaient près de la baignoire. Si Daï n'avait pas été agent secret, il aurait pu sans aucune difficulté postuler pour un emploi de coiffeur, de toiletteur pour chiens, ou n'importe quel emploi nécessitant moult produits capillaires, une coiffure tirée par les cheveux et une homosexualité déclarée. Ce n'était cependant pas la seule particularité de la pièce car sur des étagères placées à côté d'un miroir brillamment éclairé, on pouvait voir une collection exhaustive des derniers produits de maquillage. Ken fermis les yeux, une sombre prémonition de ce qui allait se produire venant de le frapper telle une massue très lourde derrière la tête. 

            Cela ne gênait pas outre mesure Daï qui se mit à s'activer autour de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait exercer son art sur un aussi beau support ! Quand Ken rouvrit les yeux, il resta un moment sans bouger. Il ne reconnaissait pas la personne qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Visuellement, on aurait dit qu'une esthéticienne en folie s'était déchaînée sur l'étrange reflet. Une mèche habituellement noire avait été teinte en blanc, les cils étaient bizarrement longs, les paupières brillantes comme de la poussière d'étoile…Et les lèvres luisaient d'une manière assez équivoque, donnant à l'ensemble une grâce androgyne. C'est à ce moment que Ken éclata de rire. Un rire homérique, cascadant…

            Daï arrondi les yeux. Il  n'avait tout simplement pas prévu cette réaction.

            Reprenant son souffle, Ken dit :

- Vraiment, c'est très réussi ! Je défie quiconque de deviner que je suis en fait un agent infiltré dans cette tenue.

         Daï sourit. Ils allaient faire un malheur au club.

            Daïsuke étant un habitué, ils avaient passé la porte sans aucun problème. L'intérieur était vaste et sombre, légèrement enfumé. La musique était forte et sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles non averties de Ken. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daï. Dans sa tenue rouge et noire et avec le sourire carnivore qu'il arborait, il ressemblait à un pirate. D'un bras musclé, bronzé et possessif tenant Ken par la taille, il indiquait à tout le club que celui-ci était sa proie du jour et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de la céder à quiconque. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient fait une entrée remarquée et les regards envieux fixés sur le couple donnait à Daï l'envie de serrer Ken encore plus contre lui. Frôlant les barrières mentales du brun il se dit que celui-ci maîtrisait plutôt bien la situation. Le dossier de Ken, contrairement au sien, ne donnait aucune indication sur les préférences sexuelles de celui-ci, laissant Daï émettre des conjectures. _Je marche dans le brouillard... _Se dit il en se dirigeant automatiquement vers la piste de danse.

            Ken se laissa faire sans objections, même si il n'était pas enchanté de laisser Daï mener la danse. Le rouquin était plus petit et dû poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre. Ken se laissa faire sans mot dire, se laissant porter par la musique du slow qui débutait. Il ne connaissait pas ce morceau, définitivement étrange à ses oreilles et pourtant agréable, intime, comme la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Daï. Pour la première fois en des années, il laissa son corps prendre le pas sur son cerveau et le pressa légèrement contre lui.

_It's only when I lose myself in someone else_

_That I find myself_

_I find myself_

            Daï se sourit à lui-même en sentant la réaction du brun. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres couples autour de lui, il réalisa qu'ils étaient bien moins pudiques qu'eux. Levant légèrement la tête, il vit le cou de Ken. _Si blanc, si pur et attirant…_Son instinct pris le pas sur le reste tandis qu'il commençait à embrasser cette partie même du corps de Ken_._

_It's only when I lose myself in someone else_

_That I find myself_

_I find myself_

            Surpris, celui-ci émis un gémissement qui se perdit dans la musique. Le contact n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. La sensation était nouvelle et assez incroyable, suffisamment pour déconnecter le cerveau de Ken des réalités du monde. Avec détachement, il sentit ses barrières mentales fondre doucement.

_Something__ beautiful is happening inside for me_

_Something sensual, it's full of fire and mystery_

_I feel hypnotised_

_I feel paralysed_

_I have found heaven_

            Daï n'avait à présent aucune difficulté à sentir les réactions de Ken. Son cou se révélait être une zone particulièrement sensible qui se devait d'être soigneusement explorée. Continuant les baisers, il monta légèrement. Ken gémit une seconde fois en s'apercevant qu'il lui était complètement impossible de réfléchir avec la langue de Daï dans l'oreille. (nda : ptdr !)

_There's__ a thousand reasons _

_Why I shouldn't spend my time with you_

_For every reason not to be here_

_I can't think of two_

_To keep me hanging on_

_Feeling nothing's wrong_

_Inside your heaven_

            La sensation s'étendait à présent à tout son corps. La chaleur de Daï semblait se réverbérer en Ken et celui-ci se surprit à chercher son souffle. Sa poitrine était complètement oppressée et il sentait le cœur de Daï battre au même rythme que le sien.

_It's only when I lose myself in someone else_

_Than I find myself_

_Find myself_

            Doucement, Daï décolla ses lèvres pour regarder Ken dans les yeux. Les pupilles dilatées des yeux violets rendaient le regard difficile à soutenir et ses yeux descendirent plus bas. C'était manifestement une erreur. Dans la semi pénombre du club, les lèvres de Ken brillaient d'une lueur humide et Daï craqua.

_It's only when I lose myself in someone else_

_That I find myself_

_I find myself_

            Sentant des lèvres sur les siennes, Ken su que ses barrières n'étaient plus que théoriques et rendit le baiser avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un besoin obscur et le manque d'oxygène embrumaient son cerveau et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il autorisait Daï à aller encore plus loin. Ken en voulait plus. Le baiser devenait dévorant.

_I can feel the emptiness inside me_

_Fade and disappear_

_There's a feeling of contentment_

_Now that you are here_

_I feel satisfied_

_I belong inside_

_Your velvet heaven_

            Bien que surpris par la réaction de Ken, Daï ne cessa cependant pas de l'embrasser, sentant avec étonnement les lèvres de celui-ci s'écarter et leurs langues se rencontrer avec une étonnante innocence. La sensation était intoxicante. _C'est comme si il embrassait pour la première fois…_

Si Ken perçu la pensée, il n'y réagit cependant pas. Il était trop occupé à apprécier la sensation.

_Did I need to sell my soul for pleasure like this?_

_Did I have to lose control to treasure your kiss?_

_Did I need to place my heart in the palm of your hand?_

_Before I could even start to understand_

C'était à la fois trop et trop peu pour tous les deux.

_It's only when I lose myself in someone else_

_That I find myself_

_I find myself_

            Le baiser cessa avec la chanson et Ken, la tête chamboulée, s'écarta doucement de Daï. Sans émettre de commentaire, celui-ci les pilota vers la table libre la plus proche.

            23h45… Les choses allaient devenir sérieuses, se dit Daïsuke en regardant sa montre.

Sirotant leurs boissons, les deux agents n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur danse, respectant un accord tacite. Cependant leur échange avait créé une sorte de connection psychique entre eux, comme un lien et Daï se demandait comment et pourquoi Ken ne l'avait pas coupée en remontant ses barrières. La réponse lui vint avec une étonnante clarté. _Je pense qu'on risque d'en avoir besoin d'ici pas longtemps et d'ailleurs c'est plus pratique que de parler tout haut. Tu peux me dire qui c'est, là haut ?_ Suivant le regard du brun, il leva la tête. La personne qui se dressait près de la rampe était un personnage bien connu du Night Goddess. Le propriétaire de la boîte, le Kaiser en personne, fortement suspecté d'être trempé dans cette histoire de trafic de drogue. Il portait une tenue d'un bleu sombre et une cape qui auraient parues ridicules sur tout autres que lui. Le fouet pendant à sa taille, des cheveux d'un violet clair hérissés et des lunettes avec d'épais verres violets achevaient le portrait de cette personne définitivement dangereuse.

            Ken sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps. Même si les verres du Kaiser empêchaient de savoir qui il regardait en particulier, il avait la désagréable d'être fixé, voir même scanné. Impression confirmée lorsqu'il vit la bouche du Kaiser s'étirer dans un sourire sadique. _Pas bon du tout ! Nous sommes repérés !_

- _T'es parano ! comment pourrait il savoir qui nous sommes ?_

- _Il y a des fuites à l'agence, Einstein !_

- _QUOI ! On peut savoir pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ? Vous m'avez collé dans le pétrin en toute connaissance de cause !_

Ken grimaça : lui aussi avait fait les frais de la « politique » de l'agence plus d'une fois.

- _Maintenant, nous sommes dans le pétrin tous les deux. Ce club est une souricière géante…Et nous sommes obligés de faire le premier mouvement. Où est-ce que les échanges de drogue ont lieu ?_

- _Dans l'arrière salle, mais elle est protégée par un système de sécurité._

- _D'après ce que je sais, aucun système de sécurité ne te résiste._

- _Peut-être mais je ne vais pas fracturer une porte devant tout le monde !_

- _Un peu de camouflage psychique et personne ne remarquera qu'on existe._

Daï resta sans voix. Il n'y avait rien à dire à ça. Mais Ken, lui n'était pas tranquille. Il savait que cette opération était risquée, voire suicidaire. Il ne s'en sortiraient pas sans y laisser des plumes et se sentait vaguement responsable de ce qui allait arriver. Il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. (nda : ou alors il à lu le scénar du chapitre suivant, lol)

            Le Kaiser sourit en regardant les deux agents se diriger vers l'arrière du club.

_Ken, enfin…Toi et moi allons pouvoir faire de grandes choses. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu me rejoignes…_

Il fit un pas en arrière, sortant de la lumière du spot qui l'éclairait vaguement et laissa l'ombre l'engloutir.

            Notes de l'auteur : Pourquoi j'ai choisi Only when I lose myself comme chanson pour le songfic ? C'est une question d'ambiance : elle décrit les sentiments de Ken et de Dai pendant la danse, et la mélodie elle-même porte (à mon avis) quelque chose de dangereux et d'alangui en même temps, ce qui est exactement l'atmosphère du club telle que je voulais la décrire. Ok, c'est du Yaoi, mais je suis restée très soft…si vous saviez le genre de Kensuke qu'on peut trouver…

Vous savez quoi ? Un songfic, c'est franchement pas facile à écrire. Peut-être pensez-vous que ça vient comme un cheveu sur la soupe et peut-être avez-vous raison… où peut-être pas. Hum, je sais, j'avais promis de l'action pour ce chapitre mais finalement, en concertation avec moi même, j'ai décidé de reporter ça au chapitre 4, sinon le chapitre 3 aurait été trop long… Très mauvais chiffre, ça, le quatre ! Et en plus de ça, vous auriez eu à attendre 2 ou trois jours avant de pouvoir lire la suite, alors…

            Jikaï : Ken et Daï s'introduisent dans l'arrière salle et….Grabuge en perspective !!! Va y avoir de la baston, c moi qui vous le dit ! Le Kaiser arrivera t'il à ses fins ? Mes deux agents préférés arriveront-ils à récupérer un échantillon de la drogue où bien repartiront-ils avec plus qu'ils ne cherchaient ?

Honnêtement, le scénario tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu recèle pas mal de surprises.

Auront été nécessaires à la production de ce fic sérieusement dérangé :

- Du café ! Et du thé aussi, pour éveiller mes pauvres cellules cérébrales affectées par des heures de jeu sur Warcraft III, Morrowind et Neverwinter Nights.

- Du réglisse ! J'adore le réglisse, d'ailleurs c bien simple, j'ai failli donner Licorice comme nom de Code à Ken (veut dire réglisse en anglais) Mais bon, cookie and licorice…. Si ça se trouve, ça sera le titre du fic au final, lol !

- Du chocolat ! D'ailleurs c bien simple, je suis au bord de la crise de foie ! Ce fanfic aura ma peau, je vois ça d'ici !

- Des mirabelles ! parce que y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien ! Et je précise en passant, bien que je donne l'impression de beaucoup manger, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne pèse que 46 Kilos !

- De la musique ! Je suis totalement incapable d'écrire quelque chose qui tient la route sans musique. En passant, j'écoutais la chanson « Snow » de Laureena MacKennit en écrivant la scène de la holosalle dans le chapitre 2. Ceci explique cela…J'ai écouté des choses beaucoup moins sages pour le chapitre 3 et je crois que ça se voit.

- Le soutien de mon Roninichou et de Vashu (qui se reconnaîtront !). Merci les gars, tout le monde rêve d'avoir des lecteurs comme vous !


	5. Par intraveineuse

Chapitre 4 : Par intraveineuse

            La porte qui menait au sous-sol où les échanges de drogue avaient lieu se trouvait dans un renfoncement sombre du club, ce qui facilitait la discrétion. Drapés dans le camouflage de Ken, ils passèrent inaperçus tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers elle. Ça n'était pas difficile d'ailleurs car les clients du club étaient tous absorbés dans des actions nécessitant deux participants au minimum.

            La porte elle-même présentait trois systèmes différents pour prévenir les effractions. Une serrure, que Daï eut tôt fait de crocheter, une ouverture à code barre qui le fit sourire et une reconnaissance oculaire plus difficile à tromper.

            Il sortit de sa poche arrière une carte bidouillée spécialement à cet effet qu'il glissa dans la fente du code barre. Celui-ci passa au vert, garantissant l'accès. Il ne restait plus que la reconnaissance oculaire. Ce système était garanti sans défaut et à l'épreuve des voleurs, à moins que ceux-ci aient l'habitude de se promener avec les globes oculaires de leurs victimes plein les poches.

Daïsuke n'avait néanmoins pas besoin de cela pour passer. Il força une petite trappe située près de la porte, donnant accès aux circuits logiques du système d'identification. La logique est une très belle chose certes, mais elle est aussi également très facile à tromper. Il retira une puce. Cette puce était responsable de ce que le système garantissait ou pas l'accès à la pièce en envoyant ou en bloquant un faible influx électrique. Il sortit un mince fil de fer et l'inséra dans les trous laissés vide par la puce, permettant au courant de passer sans aucune difficulté. 

            La porte s'ouvrit. Le système de reconnaissance oculaire ne  reconnaissait pas les deux intrus, mais leur ouvrit tout de même la porte. La technologie était décidément une très belle chose. 

- _Efficace ! _commenta mentalement Ken.

            Ils entrèrent. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un chuintement.

            Les yeux de Daï s'élargirent tandis que Ken ne broncha pas. Daï n'avait pas prévu un tel comité d'accueil, Ken oui. Le Kaiser et une dizaine d'hommes de mains taillés comme des armoires à glace les attendaient. Une chose attira l'attention de Ken : ceux-ci avaient le regard vide, sans même une étincelle de vie.

            Un sourire sardonique étira la bouche du Kaiser lorsqu'il dit :

- Très amusante votre petite démonstration. Je vous aurais bien ouvert la porte moi-même, mais ça aurait gâché votre plaisir et le mien.

- Voici donc celui qui se cache sous ce trafic de drogue dit Ken avec un calme dangereux.

- Oui et non, mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Nous sommes là pour obtenir des réponses.

- Oh Ken, tu me deçois, je pensais que tu avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas en mesure d'émettre des menaces.

         Ken grimaça au tutoiement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que des terroristes psychopathes soient aussi familiers avec lui.

         Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le Kaiser, vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser retourner à l'agence avec ce que vous savez. Mais je suis généreux. Vous êtes venus pour obtenir un échantillon de la drogue et vous allez en avoir une dose… Chacun ! Son sourire de maniaque au dernier stade de la schizophrénie s'élargit alors qu'il ajoutait : 

- Gardes ! attrapez les ! 

         Le Kaiser avait toujours rêvé de dire cela.

         Ken et Daïsuke réagirent alors que les attaquants les assaillaient dans une mêlée indistincte. 

         C'était un étrange spectacle.

         Ken avait un style très fluide qui dénotait une connaissance poussée dans plusieurs arts martiaux. Il évoluait en évitant les coups et en maîtrisant un à un ses opposants. Sa grâce était telle qu'on en oubliait la mortelle efficacité de ses coups.

         Daï lui, avait le style plus rude de celui qui à appris à se battre dans la rue. Attendant l'erreur de l'adversaire, il agissait avec l'instinct d'une bête fauve laissant ses mains, ses coudes ses bras,  enfin tout ce qui pouvait atteindre ses ennemis, agir sans se poser de question. En quelques secondes, il avait déjà terrassés deux assaillants, l'un d'un coup  de genou balistiquement envoyé entre deux jambes, l'autre en lui déboîtant un bras.

         Les deux agents avaient le dessus et la mêlée s'éclaircissait quand le Kaiser finit par intervenir :

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! La voix se répercuta dans la salle comme l'aurait fait un coup de tonnerre.

         Sans même comprendre pourquoi, réagissant seulement à l'incroyable autorité de la voix du Kaiser, Daïsuke s'immobilisa, permettant à l'un des gardes de le ceinturer. _Bon sang, un ordre psychique, _pensa Daï en un éclair. _Impossible ! Il faudrait la puissance de Ken pour faire un truc pareil !_

         Le Kaiser se rapprocha, tenant à la main l'une des doses qu'il avait préparée pendant que les deux agents luttaient. Avec une panique grandissante, Daï se débattit et envoya un coude dans les côtes du garde qui le retenait, se libérant légèrement…Trop tard. Le Kaiser s'apprétait à le piquer.

         C'est alors que Ken, qui s'était enfin débarrassé de ses deux derniers adversaires sans être perturbé par l'ordre du Kaiser grâce à ses barrières mentales intervint, stoppant le bras de celui-ci et lui arrachant la seringue de la main. Le Kaiser réagit à la vitesse d'un serpent sur une plaque chauffante, dévoilant une deuxième dose dans sa main droite, jusque là dissimulée par un pan de sa cape. Visant la veine visible sur le bras tendu de Ken, il le piqua avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir.

- Ken ! cria Daïsuke impuissant, toujours retenu par l'un des gardes.

         Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le Kaiser et lui se faisaient face à présent. Quelque soit le contenu de la seringue, celui-ci circulait à présent dans le sang de Ken. C'est alors que le Kaiser prit la parole :

- Ken, tu dois commencer à comprendre à présent, non ?

            Ken secoua la tête. Ses perceptions se faisaient moins nettes, tellement vagues…Il sentait ses barrières mentales fondre sous l'effet de la drogue et devait faire un terrible effort pour garder son équilibre. Il ne vit pas le Kaiser se rapprocher et lui prendre la tête dans ses mains.

- ça va aller mieux dans un instant, laisse toi aller dit celui-ci presque tendrement.

            C'est alors que Ken sentit le Kaiser qui essayait de passer ses barrières psychiques, de pénétrer en lui, dans sa tête …_NON ! _Le terrible cri psychique se répercuta dans chaque esprit présent dans la pièce, avec la force non réprimée d'un télépathe surpuissant. Il repoussa le Kaiser avec toute sa force psychokinétique, l'envoyant voler à l'autre coté de la salle. Comme foudroyé en même temps que son maître, le garde qui retenait Daï relâcha celui-ci. Sans chercher à comprendre, Daïsuke se précipita vers Ken.

            Celui-ci se tenait contre un mur, une expression d'horreur absolue peinte sur le visage. Il essayait désespérément de se contenir. _Calme… Il me faut du calme ! _Il pensa à son appartement sécurisé comme un rongeur effrayé penserait à son terrier et attrapa le bras de Daï de sa main libre.

            Et ils se déplacèrent.

            Surpris, Daï regarda autour de lui. Ça n'était définitivement pas le club. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était large et meublée avec goût dans des tons crème et noir. _Téléportation ? Mais où sommes nous ?_

Ken perçut la question mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il se dirigea vers un curieux dispositif intégré à l'une des parois de l'appartement et l'activa. Aussitôt Daï sentit ses perceptions mentales diminuer et disparaître. _Un amortisseur psychique ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un._ Avec un gémissement, Ken s'effondra sur un divan de couleur noire. Alors que Daï s'approchait de lui, il lui tendit la seringue pleine arrachée au Kaiser qu'il n'avait pas lâchée et lui dit : 

- Mets ça en sûreté.

            Daïsuke acquiesça. 

- Ken, dit il avec douceur, où sommes nous ?

- Chez moi.

         Le Kaiser se releva péniblement, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de rejet de la part de Ken, pensant la drogue suffisante pour affaiblir les barrières et lui laisser prendre le contrôle de sa victime comme il le faisait d'habitude_. Je l'ai sous estimé_. Ken faisait décidément un adversaire de valeur. _Et quelles barrières mentales !_ Lui-même, malgré sa puissance, n'en possédait pas de telles.

         Il avait commis une erreur et les deux agents étaient à présent hors de portée. Le night goddess, pourtant un QG confortable n'était plus une cachette assez sûre pour lui. 

         Le Kaiser sourit : La première phase du plan était un succès. Si sa drogue marchait aussi bien sur ces jeunes de la classe haute, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de manipuler les gens des bas fonds. Le test était fini, l'expérimentation grandeur nature allait pouvoir commencer.

         Quant à Ken et Daïsuke, pas besoin d'être la pythie de Delphes pour savoir qu'ils croiseraient encore sa route. _Et cette fois… Je vous aurais tout les deux !_

         Notes de l'auteur : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de taper ce chapitre et je ne le regrette pas. C'était nécessaire. Pour être franche, je me demandais si je serais assez douée pour décrire une scène d'action. Le résultat me satisfait, mais qu'en pensez-vous, mes chers lecteurs ? En tout cas, j'ai battu tous mes records, j'ai tapé le chapitre 4 d'une seule traite… En moins de 2 heures !   ( je vide directement mon cerveau sur traitement de texte, sans passer par le support papier) Bon, faut dire qu'il est pas si long. Comment trouvez-vous le personnage du Kaiser ? J'adore les persos psychopathes… et mégalos, en plus ! Une remarque en passant : c'est encore Ken qui trinque !

         Jikaï : Le prochain chapitre est un huis clos Ken-Daisuke. N'ayez pas peur… Pas de yaoi ! (désolée, mais j'ai pas envie de ruiner le scénar à ce niveau de l'histoire). Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Ken, ainsi que sur Daï. Cette drogue à vraiment de drôle d'effets… Rire démoniaque de l'auteur qui voit que son scénario imprévisible marche comme sur des roulettes !

         Dédicace spéciale à Musashi Daryl, alias mon roninnichou et à Vashu alias Vash the Stampede, mes deux lecteurs les plus assidus ! Merci encore de vos conseils et encouragements !


	6. Tempête dans un huis clos

Chapitre 5 : Tempête dans un huis clos

            Daï soupira. La nuit avait été longue et il se serait bien reposé mais se sentait concerné par l'état de Ken. Pâle, la tête en arrière et les yeux mi clos,  celui-ci avait la main gauche agrippée au sofa, comme si il essayait de se retenir de tomber.

            Daïsuke savait que la drogue pouvait parfois provoquer de drôles de réactions et s'inquiétait particulièrement des effets de celle qui circulait actuellement dans les veines de Ken. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être entouré par le champ de force de l'amortisseur psychique. Il avait entendu parlé de ces appareils, produits pour les télépathes particulièrement sensibles. Il avait pour effet d'inhiber complètement les échanges psychiques à l'intérieur de zones données ayant à peu près le même effet que des barrières psychiques. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ken en avait un, mais s'en félicitait. _Même lui doit pouvoir relâcher ses barrière de temps à autre, sinon il deviendrait fou._

            Il regarda la seringue, toujours dans sa main. Le liquide à l'intérieur était presque incolore et avait l'air inoffensif. C'était toujours comme ça avec la drogue. En poudre d'un blanc pur où en solution, on lui aurait toujours donné le bon dieu sans confession. Mais une fois consommée… Daï frissonna. Même en sachant le danger que représentait ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, il était tenté de l'utiliser sur lui. Il savait très bien cependant qu'une seule injection le ferait aussitôt replonger. L'enfer de la drogue… Il ne pouvait lui-même, en l'ayant expérimenté, trouver de meilleur terme.

            La famille entière de Daïsuke était composée de toxicomanes. La drogue, dans les bas fonds, était un moyen comme un autre pour oublier la réalité de la misère dans laquelle ils vivaient. Très tôt, Daï avait dû se battre, voler voir même se prostituer pour obtenir l'argent nécessaire à son fix quotidien.

             Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un agent du centre. Il l'avait aidé pour une mission et avait demandé en récompense d'être tiré de là où il vivait. Il ne savait pas en se faisant qu'il signait un pacte avec le diable. Ils l'avaient obligé à se désintoxiquer et une fois les graves crises de manque passées, il s'était souvent demandé si il devait les haïr où bien leur en être reconnaissant. Il avait passé l'entraînement éreintant du centre pour devenir… hum, certainement pas l'agent modèle, mais au moins il n'avait pas à rougir en se regardant dans une glace. 

            Et voilà qu'à présent, pour une dose placée dans sa main, il était prêt à tout remettre en question. _Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Ken a risqué sa peau pour obtenir cette dose et t'as sauvé les fesses en y laissant des plumes, et tu voudrais ruiner tout ça simplement parce que tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler ?_

            Daï soupira et se dirigea vers une étagère où il posa l'objet. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

            Ken lui aussi, se débattait avec ses propres démons. Il était seul, désespérément seul dans une pièce d'un blanc presque blessant pour l'œil, éclairée par la lumière neutre bien qu'éclatante des néons qui ne semblait pas laisser la place pour la moindre ombre. Y'en aurait il eu  une, même insignifiante que Ken aurait essayé de l'utiliser pour se dissimuler. Il n'y avait pas de murs, pas vraiment, juste des baies vitrées derrière lesquelles se pressaient des hommes en blanc qui le fixaient, comme une bête encagée, en prenant des notes. Mais ce n'était pas le pire…Ils étaient aussi dans sa tête, tous, examinant, disséquant la moindre de ses pensées sans même une once d'émotion, cliniquement. Il aurait pu en hurler si sa réaction n'avait  pas été aussitôt prise en compte sur leurs maudits bloc notes. _Me sentir seul alors que je suis entouré par tant de personnes…_ Ce paradoxe était particulièrement amer.

            Son seul réconfort… son frère jumeau…L'autre partie de lui-même. Ils le lui avaient enlevé. Il n'avait pas réussi les tests, la pression de tous ces esprits étrangers sur le sien l'avait fait craquer. Dans un accès de rage incontrôlable, il avait causé une explosion, tuant tous les scientifiques qui l'étudiaient. Et maintenant, ils l'avaient tué, le jugeant trop instable pour être d'une quelconque utilité au centre. Il  faut dire qu'Osamu était loin d'être aussi doux que lui. Ken se souvenait parfaitement de l'instant d'agonie où le lien psychique l'unissant à son frère avait été brisé. Une ablation d'une froideur presque inconcevable. La douleur restait, lancinante. Ken n'avait plus de larmes. Aurait-il pu pleurer qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait devant tant d'observateurs.

            Le lien psychique entre jumeaux… La science n'en connaissait pas de plus puissant. Longtemps les scientifiques s'étaient demandés comment deux jumeaux séparés à la naissance pouvaient cependant ressentir à des milliers de kilomètres de distance ce qui arrivait à l'autre, même confusément. A présent, avec la découverte du moyen permettant de stimuler le cerveau humain pour qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même, ils savaient. Et ce lien, chez Ken et Osamu, était cent fois plus puissant à cause de leurs pouvoirs psychiques génofixés.

            _Pourquoi faut-il_, se demandait confusément Ken, _qu'ils nous fassent autant souffrir ? Ils peuvent lire comme ils le veulent dans nos esprits en inhibant nos pouvoirs avec toutes leurs machines, alors pourquoi ne comprennent ils pas ? Est-ce que le fait d'avoir été génétiquement conçu me retire le droit d'être humain ? Ne suis-je donc qu'une autre  machine à leurs yeux ?_

            Désespérément, il essayait de fermer son esprit, de dresser des barrières, essayer d'oublier la douleur de la mort de Sam et les regards et les esprits qui le fixaient. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et à présent, il voyait le visage du Kaiser, curieusement déformé et sentait son esprit tenter de pénétrer le sien.

            Daïsuke s'approcha de Ken. Celui-ci, effondré dans le sofa gémissait des mots sans suite en s'agitant.

            Il attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se blesser, sans même réfléchir.

            Il ressentit…

             L'amortisseur psychique n'agissait que dans l'espace les entourant mais le contact annulait complètement son effet.

            Une souffrance… absolument insupportable émanait de Ken. Celui-ci, l'esprit ouvert à présent que la drogue faisait pleinement effet, diffusait des images que Daï avait du mal à assimiler. Réagissant à son instinct, il essaya de calmer Ken, de trouver le centre de la douleur et de l'étouffer.

La compréhension lui vint soudain. _Des expérimentations ? Mais que lui ont-ils fait ?_ Il était horrifié. Il avait pourtant vu pas mal de choses dans sa vie pourtant courte, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Parmi les images diffusées par Ken comme un kaléidoscope revenait un visage, semblable à celui de Ken et pourtant différent. _Qui est ce ?_

Ken répondit, comme dans un rêve, presque inconscient de la présence de Daïsuke dans son esprit :

- Osamu, Sam… Mon jumeau, mon frère…Ils  l'ont tué…

            La douleur grandit encore, si c'était possible.

            Une vague d'affection gagna Daïsuke. Il prit Ken dans ses bras et le berça comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant tout en lui envoyant des pensées calmantes. Ken se laissa faire, trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que penser faire autre chose. Ce n'est qu'une fois Ken calmé et endormi que Daï osa desserrer son étreinte.

            Dans le sommeil, Ken avait une expression étrangement innocente. Une bouffée de haine pure vint à Daï en pensant au centre_. Ils utilisent les gens sans même penser à leurs sentiments. Rien ne leur en donne le droit ! Ce qui lui ont fait… Impardonnable _! Doucement, il écarta une mèche sombre du visage de Ken. Il se sentait à présent étrangement proche de lui.

            Il comprenait également pourquoi les barrières de Ken lui étaient nécessaires et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que la  mort de son frère ne les ait que renforcées_. Un tel traumatisme… c'est normal ! _C'était probablement l'effondrement de ces mêmes barrières qui avaient causé ce bad trip chez Ken. _Phobie du contact forcé, peur de l'émotionnel._

            Epuisé, il se glissa dans le sofa à coté de Ken. Il faudrait amener la seringue à l'agence pour la faire analyser.

             Demain était un autre jour.

            Notes de l'auteur : Pfff ! Quel challenge ce chapitre ! J'ai failli ne pas l'écrire, d'ailleurs un peu à cause de Musashi (t'es trop malin, ça m'écoeure presque !)  Mais je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas trop à tout ça, je me trompe ? Hihi, je noircis un peu le tableau. Mon histoire n'est pas pour les enfants et je trouvais que j'avais été trop cool jusqu'à présent. Pas d'humour dans ce chapitre ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu. Disons que c une préparation à ce qui vous attend dans la deuxième partie de mon fic ! J'aime particulièrement la description des « expérimentations » au niveau du vocabulaire et de la sémantique. Le thème du blanc revient souvent avec Ken…seulement ici ce n'est pas le symbole de la pureté (quoique) mais plutôt celui de la froideur, comme une anesthésie émotionnelle. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Peut-être que vous ne comprenez pas bien, mais bon, on verra ça dans le chapitre suivant.

            Oui, oui, je sais, dans la série originale, Osamu est le frère aîné de Ken (ils ont 3 ans de différence) mais là, on parle d'un programme génétique top secret ! Le projet Ichijôji (spéciale dédicace à Daryl… tu savais que Musashi s'était fritté contre l'école Yoshioka dans la plaine d'Ichijôji ?)Ce ne serait pas logique qu'ils ne soient pas nés en même temps. (ça fait un peu comme Vash et Knives dans Trigun…dédicace à Vashu ! L'abus de Trigun est dangereux pour la santé !)

            Jikaï : Comment Ken et Daï vont-ils gérer la situation ? Quelques jours plus tard, rencontre avec Lord Gennai, le chef de « l'agence ». Une nouvelle mission sur le feu ! Cet enfoiré de Kaiser à un plan démoniaque pour provoquer un changement radical de gouvernement. Il va faire courir mes deux chéris…


	7. Matin Blême

Chapitre 6 : Matin blême 

            Les yeux de Ken s'ouvrirent brusquement. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, son esprit était étrangement cotonneux. Il bougea un peu et se rendit compte qu'il était à demi allongé dans son divan de cuir noir comme celui-ci émettait le craquement reconnaissable entre tous du cuir neuf. Ses yeux fixèrent la pendule digitale.

            5h47…du matin sans doute. Ken n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormi et son corps ne semblait pas non plus s'être reposé. Sa tête pulsait douloureusement, comme si un trente trois tonnes utilisait ses synapses comme moyen de transport. Il s'étira précautionneusement, histoire de voir si rien ne manquait au check up :

- Bras : 2

- Jambes : 2

- Endroit : Chez moi

- Cerveau : Lourd

         Il remarqua alors la piqûre à son bras gauche_. Oww, c'est vrai, je me suis frotté au Kaiser. Je me demande comment je suis arrivé dans mon appartement_ ._Ça aurait pu être pire_, se dit Ken. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de ce genre de petits matins existentiels. 

            Il tourna alors sa tête et aperçut Daï, profondément endormi. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait sur mon canapé ??? _Une brève vérification lui appris qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Dire que c'était un soulagement serait un euphémisme. Cela dit, il ressentait l'urgent besoin de modifier son style vestimentaire. 

            Il choisit dans sa garde robes quelques vêtements pratiques, puis, sans se presser, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. _J'ai un air horrible _se dit-il en se regardant dans la glace. Une douche s'imposait pour reprendre figure humaine. Se dévêtissant rapidement, il jeta négligemment  l'ensemble noir qu'il portait sur le sol. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il se sentait trop raide pour ne serait ce qu'y accorder une pensée.

            Le jet d'eau glacé lui fit du bien. Il s'adossa au mur, triant les sensations encore confuses de son cerveau, dues aux derniers effets de la drogue. Ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent…Le slow sur la piste de danse… Inconsciemment, Ken se lécha les lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce corps à corps. Il s'étonnait même de s'être autant laissé aller. _Je dois avoir un moins bon contrôle sur moi-même que je le pensais… où bien peut être est ce Daïsuke._ Daïsuke, qui dormait à présent dans son sofa. Ken soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de situation et se sentait quelque part mal à l'aise.

            Il ajouta de l'eau chaude, assez pour rendre la température plus supportable et prit une bouteille de shampoing. Il avait du maquillage jusque dans les cheveux. Ce qui faisait, à son humble avis, désordre. Machinalement, il vérifia ses barrières, pour s'apercevoir qu'elles n'étaient que l'ombre d'elles mêmes. Il se rappela soudain la brutale intrusion du Kaiser. Apparemment la drogue avait affaibli sa capacité à se protéger. Heureusement que l'amortisseur était télépathique était branché… _Minute, comment cela se fait il ? _Daï ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il en possédait un.

            Soudain, il se souvint de la veille. Ses barrières béantes, les souvenirs incoercibles et Daï…

Il se tassa contre le mur, essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains et le début d'une attaque de panique. Il se sentait si vulnérable…

            Il avait autorisé Daï à voir en lui, à toucher son esprit. Lui aussi avait lu l'esprit de Daï et n'y avait vu que… _de la compréhension ?_ Il prit une grande respiration, regagnant avec peine son sang froid. Priorité : minimiser les choses. Le contact du carrelage froid lui fit du bien tandis que le jet toujours battant sa peau lavait les dernières traces de savon.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la douche. Ça ne servait à rien de trop réfléchir.

            Il enfila rapidement des sous vêtements et un pantalon qu'il portait pour traîner chez lui. Il restait d'habitude torse nu mais enfila par décence un polo avant de regagner son salon.

            Daï dormait toujours, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, visage et muscles détendus, l'air curieusement inoffensif pour quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux. Ken sourit pensivement. Il avait envie de le toucher, comme pour se prouver qu'il était réel.

            Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. 

            Daï se réveilla en même temps qu'une délicieuse odeur se répandant dans l'air rappelait brutalement à son estomac que celui-ci était vide. Il s'étira comme un chat et laissa son nez le mener jusqu'à la cuisine.

            Ken n'était pas un gros mangeur mais avait ses idées sur la nutrition. Prévoyant que Daï serait affamé, il avait préparé un solide petit déjeuner. Il fut récompensé par le coup de fourchette impressionnant de celui-ci. Ken ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant engloutir les trois quarts de ce qu'il avait préparé.

            Levant temporairement le nez de son assiette, Daï jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue. Il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci se souvienne clairement de la veille et n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il s'éclairci la voix et dit :

- euh, Ken, pour hier… Je voulais te dire merci pour avoir empêché le kaiser de me piquer.

- Pas de quoi, c'était normal. Tu en aurais fait autant à ma place.

- Hum, vraiment désolé pour…

         Ken haussa les épaules.

-       ça aurait pu être pire Daïsuke. Je n'aurais pas aimé me réveiller aux mains du Kaiser. 

            Ken avait sans doute raison. Peut être que le prix à payer était relativement faible finalement.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

            Lord Gennaï passa au dossier suivant. Le dossier « mind blower » sur lequel travaillaient les agents Raven et Cookie.

            Raven, produit du projet Ichijôji…

            Tout avait commencé il y avait plus de vingt ans. Gennaï était contre ce projet, mais il n'était pas à l'époque assez influent à l'agence pour que son avis ait le moindre poids. Il ne savait pas non plus qui était à la base de l'idée ayant donné naissance à ce projet, ni même pourquoi le centre avait trouvé nécessaire de créer une telle puissance. Sans doute que pour les bureaucrates de l'agence, Ken représentait le pouvoir qu'ils possédaient, une sorte de gri-gri vivant.

            Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois ou il avait été autorisé à les voir. Ils avaient sept ans tous les deux et déjà dans le regard cette sagesse qu'on trouve chez ceux qui ont prématurément mûri ou beaucoup souffert.

            Il se souvenait de la scène, ce laboratoire désespérément blanc, comme une négation de la couleur, les scientifiques y naviguant comme autant de fantômes désincarnés. Derrière la vitre sécurisée, ils le fixaient de leurs yeux d'un violet étonnant. Bien que jumeaux, leurs carnations et leurs chevelures étaient différentes, mais les yeux étaient les mêmes.  Comme si ils pouvaient lire en lui, ce qui était sans doute d'ailleurs le cas. Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Ken reposant sur la poitrine de son frère. Celui-ci se tenait derrière lui, un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son jumeau. Il émanait d'eux une grâce fragile un peu inhumaine, sans doute due à la coloration inhabituelle de leurs yeux et à la finesse de leur ossature.

            Lord Gennaï s'était toujours demandé d'où venait le patrimoine génétique des deux frères.

            Il se souvenait également à quel point Ken avait changé depuis la mort de son frère. De timide, il était devenu renfermé sur lui même, à tel point qu'il était l'un des rares agents à travailler en solo. Il était reconnaissant à Lady Arachna de lui avoir suggérer d'adjoindre Ken à Daïsuke. Quelque chose lui disait que le rouquin dissipé saurait sortir Ken de sa coquille.

            L'agent Cookie…Tout un programme ! Efficace, pour sûr, mais aussi un sacré fouteur de merde à cause de son attitude « je fonce dans le tas et je réfléchis ensuite ». Malgré tout, grâce à ses dons assez inhabituels en hacking, infiltration et forçage de sécurités en tout genre, il pouvait se révéler déterminant dans une enquête, mais personne n'avait été jusqu'à présent assez patient pour le supporter. Peut-être que Ken, qui avait l'habitude de réfléchir assez pour deux saurait l'assagir un peu.

            Malgré le dérapage au night goddess, ils avaient rapporté un échantillon de la drogue, ce qui avait permis de l'analyser. Comme le prouvait des tests effectués sur des victimes du produit, elle explosait littéralement les barrières psychiques tout en boostant les capacités psy. Jusque là, les cobayes n'avaient été que des enfants de technocrates mais Gennaï frissonnait en pensant ce que pourrait être l'effet sur des basses castes non habitués à de tels pouvoirs. Plus grave, le Kaiser s'était volatilisé et il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur l'identité de ceux qui le soutenaient dans l'ombre.

            Il fallait tirer cette affaire au clair, raison pour laquelle il avait convoqué Motomiya et Ichijôji. Il les fit introduire par sa secrétaire.

            Les deux agents le contemplèrent calmement tandis qu'il leur exposait la situation. Quasiment simultanément avec la disparition du Kaiser, des évènements inhabituels s'étaient produits dans les bas fonds. Des évènements d'origine psychique.

- Je souhaiterais que vous continuiez d'enquêter sur cette affaire ensemble. 

         Il fixa Ken, s'attendant à un refus.

Un sourire un peu ironique parut sur les traits de Ken tandis qu'il répondait :

- Pas de problème pour moi.

            Il avait déjà collaboré avec d'autres agents. Manifestement, le courant ne passait pas.

Mais Daï avait quelque chose de plus, sans doute un contact plus facile, une aptitude naturelle à sympathiser avec autrui.

            Daïsuke, lui, se demandait ce qui lui valait l'honneur de se voir attribuer Ken comme équipier. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Gennaï leur laissait le choix_. Pourquoi pas remettre le couvert après tout ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut contempler un tel canon !_ Et puis il avait une bonne raison de continuer. Il mourait d'envie d'en coller une au Kaiser. Il répondit à Gennaï avec le sourire :

-          Considérez que nous sommes partis !

            Notes de l'auteur : hum, je pensais être plutôt sadique avec Ken, mais je viens de lire un fic ou l'auteur le fait vomir dans tous les coins, attraper un rhume, souffrir de claustrophobie et de schizophrénie et lui fait chanter des chansons d'Eminem !!!Avec mes sévices rigolos sur sa personne, je peux toujours aller me rhabiller ! 

Pitié, si jamais je dérape dans ce genre d'excès prévenez moi ! (Ken, chanter du Eminem ? ça ne cadre PAS du tout avec le personnage ! Ken est sophistiqué !)

            Mais parlons un peu de ce 6e chapitre. J'aime bien la première scène, même si il m'a fallut une plombe pour l'écrire quasiment autant de temps pour l'écrire que Ken pour réaliser ce qui s'est passé. La deuxième, elle, s'est tapée quasiment toute seule et avant la première. Ça vous étonne ? En fait j'ai même tapé la première scène du 7e chapitre avant de taper le 6e chapitre.

            Jikaï : Ken et Suke descendent dans les bas fonds ! Que se trame t'il dans l'ombre ? Premiers indices !

            Plus généralement, dans la deuxième partie de ce fic : De la souffrance ! Des pouvoirs psy ! De nouveaux personnages ! Des retournements de situation ! Et…. Du Yaoi !!! (mais entre qui et qui ?)

            Alors soyez sympas… Vous voyez ce petit bouton bleu en bas de la page avec submit a review marqué dessus ? Cliquez dessus pour illuminer ma journée ! Bise à tous mes lecteurs !

Please ! review ! 


	8. Dans les ténèbres scintillantes

Chapitre 7 : Dans les ténèbres scintillantes

                        Après s'être équipés pour la mission des gadgets d'agents secrets nécessaires ainsi que de vêtements plausibles pour leur infiltration, restait le problème du transport. Il n'y avait pas de station de téléport entre les quartiers huppés et les bas quartiers…Pas assez rentable.

            Les deux agents prirent donc le sub, ce qui serait considérablement plus long.

            Daïsuke aurait bien engagé la conversation pour passer le temps, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Ken lui faisait penser que celui-ci était loin… Très loin.

            Ken n'avait pas pour habitude de fumer mais avait néanmoins allumé une cigarette. Il y avait quelque chose de déprimant dans ce genre de trajet qui lui faisait paraître la vie, l'univers et le reste particulièrement absurde et sans intérêt. Contempler ce même univers à travers la fumée bleutée de sa cigarette et la lueur glauque des néons du sub n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, les yeux mi-clos. 

            C'était dans ce genre d'instant que son cynisme naturel remontait à la surface. Il faut dire à sa décharge que les tunnels gris et déprimants qu'ils traversaient dans ce minable sub n'étaient pas vraiment réjouissants.

            Une seule chose manquait au tableau et Ken sortit un lecteur de musique. Dans la mémoire de celui-ci figuraient ses morceaux préférés.

_Purposeless survival   
Now there's nothing left to die for   
So don't struggle to recognize   
Now the cruelly heart-felt suicide  
  
Can't you see it's over   
Because you're the god of a shrinking universe_

            Son esprit suivit vaguement les paroles de la chanson tandis qu'il fixait un siège vide. _Comme si ce monde n'était déjà pas assez pourri, le Kaiser contribue à le rendre encore pire. Je me demande pourquoi il fait tout ça. Pour le pouvoir ? Pour assouvir un quelconque besoin personnel ?_

Sans doute que chercher à comprendre un tel personnage ne menait à rien, mais Ken était trop cérébral pour renoncer à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. _Sûr que Daïsuke ne se pose pas autant de questions…_

Se tournant vers son équipier, il lui sourit calmement. Il était heureux pour une fois de ne pas devoir travailler seul. Il émanait de Daï quelque chose de rassurant qui lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

            A demi nu, le Kaiser contemplait sa nouvelle proie. Résolument bisexuel, il s'était cette fois rabattu sur une jeune fille. Posséder les gens corps et âme devenait d'une atterrante facilité avec cette drogue.

            Elle avait été jeune et pleine d'énergie. Maintenant, elle gisait sur les draps sombres, des marques sombres et des coupures parcourant son corps. Le Kaiser consumait ceux qu'il touchait.

            Il considérait sa silhouette presque avec pitié. Il avait espéré trouver chez elle des pouvoirs intéressants. Il soupira. _Je suis entouré par la médiocrité, ça devient lassant._ Il contempla le couteau finement aiguisé qu'il avait déjà utilisé sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci saignait encore de plusieurs blessures répandant son sang sur les draps déjà sombres. _Et en plus, elle salit mon lit_. Bougeant légèrement, elle gémit légèrement. _Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? ah, oui, Jun. Et bien Jun, je vais te délivrer de ta médiocrité._ Il se dirigea vers elle, s'assit sur le lit et saisit le couteau. Doucement, avec application, il lacera la chair tendre des poignets. Le sang se mit à couler avec régularité.

            Il la fixa longtemps avec une certaine fascination, regardant le sang imprégner complètement les draps et couler sur le sol, regardant la vie se retirer de ses joues peu à peu et son souffle s'affaiblir. Une fois morte il lui mit l'une de ses paires de lunettes aux verres violets sur ses yeux clos et appela l'un des gardes.

- Toi ! raccompagne cette demoiselle chez elle et oh, veille à ce que l'on change ma literie.

            Yamato se profila derrière le garde qui emportait le corps, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand le Kaiser se livrait à se genre de jeu malsain, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

            L'aurait il pu qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Le Kaiser exerçait une attirance trouble sur ceux qui l'entouraient et Matt ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

            A la minute même ou il l'avait vu, il avait su que le Kaiser était différent. Elle l'avait amené comme les autres surdoués psychiques dans cet endroit, sa « serre de jeunes talents » comme elle disait. Entraînés pour son plan. Il avait naturellement pris la tête du groupe à cause de son charisme naturel. Non, plus qu'un charisme, c'était un magnétisme de nature sexuelle.

            Le Kaiser savait. Il fixa Yamato dans les yeux et l'attira contre lui. Celui-ci ne lutta pas. Il désirait ce qui arrivait, comme il l'avait déjà désiré des dizaines de fois auparavant. Curieux comme les yeux sombres du Kaiser pouvaient être attirants, hypnotisants… comme seules peuvent  l'être les ténèbres. Yamato passa ses bras autour du Kaiser, laissant l'obscurité l'envelopper, laissant le Kaiser le posséder une fois de plus dans les draps encore sanglants. C'était plus simple de s'arrêter de réfléchir, de laisser quelqu'un d'autre penser à votre place.

            Le Kaiser aimait posséder en général et posséder Matt en particulier. Il aimait voir ses yeux bleus s'obscurcir sous l'effet du désir, l'entendre le vénérer en gémissant. Il aimait meurtrir sa peau pâle et le voir supplier pour en avoir plus. 

            Il aimait le pouvoir.

            Trouver un endroit convenable où s'installer prit un temps considérable aux deux agents. Il se décidèrent finalement pour un genre de pension de famille où ils partageraient un loft.

            La jeune fille aux longs cheveux qui s'occupait de la pension (ikkoku, lol) fixait Ken tandis qu'il visitaient l'appartement à louer. Ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Daï. 

            Elle avait dit s'appeler Inoue Miyako. Joli nom pour une jolie fille, mais Daïsuke était strictement homosexuel et il sentait que la jolie fille en question lorgnait SON Ken. Il n'était pas d'accord du tout.

- Dites moi, je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais… vous êtes ensemble ? demanda celle-ci.

            Miyako n'était pas le genre de fille à tourner autour du pot.

            Daï réagit avant Ken, entourant lui entourant les épaules avec possessivité.

- Exact mademoiselle, et je ne le regrette pas une seconde ! Il ajouta, d'un ton de conspirateur : 

- Ken est absolument délicieux et un vrai dieu au pieu, ce qui ne gâche rien.

         Sentant Ken se raidir, Daïsuke sourit. Pas besoin de voir la face de Ken pour savoir que celle-ci venait subitement de prendre feu.

- Oh, vraiment ? La voix de Miyako trahissait son intérêt grandissant. Et bien, je ferais mieux de vous laisser seuls, dans ce cas là, ajouta elle avec un sourire malicieux.

         Ceci dit, elle fit un clin d'œil au « charmant jeune couple » et prit la porte.

- Daïsuke… Délicieux ? Je ne suis pas un gâteau !

         Il y avait plus qu'un léger énervement dans la voix de Ken quand celui-ci prit la parole. Ses yeux améthyste lançaient des éclairs.

         _Waaw__ ! Il est encore plus beau lorsqu'il est en colère !_

- Relax, Ken, on passera plus facilement inaperçus si on pense que nous sommes un couple. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, vraiment.

         Ken haussa un sourcil et dit d'un ton ironique :

- Un dieu au pieu ? On peut savoir d'où ça vient ?

- Juste une supposition éclairée dit Daï, d'un ton dégagé. _Plutôt un vœu ardent, oui !_

S'éclaircissant la voix, il ajouta en rougissant un peu :

- Ken, je sais que nous sommes en service, mais j'aimerais rendre visite à quelqu'un si ça ne te dérange pas.

            Ken sourit. Impossible d'en vouloir à Daïsuke pendant très longtemps.

- Non, je resterais ici, ne t'inquiètes pas.__

- Oh, tu peux venir, c'est une personne de ma famille, j'aimerais te la présenter. Il y a d'ailleurs des chances qu'elle puisse nous aider dans notre enquête, elle connaît très bien le milieu underground de la drogue.__

         _Il veut me présenter à sa famille ?! Là, ça devient sérieux._

-       Hum, oui bien sûr Daï, aucun problème.

            Notes de l'auteur : Wow, la deuxième partie commence fort. Pas trop scotchés à vos sièges ?

Je voulais que les choses soient claires : Le Kaiser est irrécupérable ! Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être fascinant. Et hop, un peu de yaoi. Mais bon encore une fois je reste soft. Si vous voulez une version non censurée des ébats du Kaiser et de Yamato et bien priez Dieu (c'est-à-dire moi, lol comme dit Amélie Nothomb, il faut être mégalomane pour écrire). Mon brun et mon rouquin, ma dirty pair au masculin… Que vais-je pouvoir leur faire subir de créatif ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c à la fois dur et génial d'écrire un fic. C pourquoi, si jamais, vous, mes chers lecteurs avez quelques dons pour l'écriture, je vous conseille de vous y mettre… Inutile de dire que je serais très contente de vous lire.

            Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce 7e chapitre. La première scène est juste une scène d'ambiance qui m'est venue à l'idée dans le bus. J'ai souvent de bonnes idées dans les transports en communs ou en me brossant les dents. La deuxième m'est venue comme ça, avec la nécessité de diaboliser le Kaiser. Quand a la troisième… Je ne sais pas vraiment, je voulais alléger un peu l'atmosphère avant le chapitre 8… La chanson que Ken fredonne dans le sub est Shrinking Universe, une chanson de Muse (j'ai choisi  cette strophe parce qu'elle parle de survivance inutile lorsqu'on n'a plus de raison pour laquelle vivre – dans ce cas là, que Ken ait survécu à son frère) . En ce moment, je n'écoute que du Muse et le dernier album de Coldplay, un bijou !

            Jikai : Une fois n'est pas coutume, la prochaine fois c Daïsuke qui va morfler… Je n'en dirais pas plus ! Il y aura peut être de la baston, je ne suis pas encore sûre. Les aléas de la création. OOPS !

A cette seconde vient de me tomber direct une idée sublimissime à creuser ! Mais pas pour le chapitre prochain…

            Une petite review messieurs dames ?_  
  
  
_


	9. Un autre jour au purgatoire

Chapitre 8 : Un autre jour au purgatoire

            Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le petit appartement de sa sœur, Daïsuke se surprit à soupirer.

            Pour être honnête, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à son aise dans les subs. Chaque ruelle lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Contrairement aux quartiers de la haute où le climat était manipulé pour toujours être un été éternel, les bas quartiers laissaient voir la réalité : Un début d'hiver dans une atmosphère polluée.

             La réalité faisait pâle figure face à l'utopie permise par le fric. 

            Avisant un groupe d'enfants jouant au foot, Daïsuke se rappela combien il aimait y jouer lui aussi. Il se souvint  de ses camarades de jeu et se demanda combien avaient survécu à la drogue. Les maladies non plus n'étaient pas rares et ces quartier défavorisés connaissaient ces derniers temps une recrudescence d'une forme particulièrement virulente de grippe.

            La misère du quartier faisait peine à voir et Daï sentait que son moral en prenait un coup. Ça aurait sûrement surpris pas mal de personnes à l'agence, mais il arrivait aussi à Daïsuke de déprimer. Il était loin d'être aussi superficiel que tout le monde le pensait.

            Etrangement, Ken, lui, semblait parfaitement dans son élément, laissant le vent glacé jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux. _Des mèches noires comme les ailes d'un corbeau. _

            L'air froid lui rougissait les joues et ses yeux semblaient plus brillants. Arrivés au bloc de bâtiments que Daï avait indiqué, ils s'arrêtèrent.

            Ken n'était pas un empathe, il n'avait pas le don pour sentir les changements d'émotions, mais il commençait à assez bien connaître Daï et était par ailleurs excellent pour décrypter le langage corporel. 

            Sentant l'état d'esprit de Daï, il lui frôla l'épaule de la main, sans rien dire.

            _Il s'inquiète pour moi ? C'est bien la première fois que c'est lui qui me touche ! _pensa Daï. Le toucher était plus où moins tabou, sauf entre parents ou amants dans une société de télépathes où il permettait de lire profondément les pensées. Sachant cela,  Daïsuke s'étonnait plus encore que Ken le touche après ce que celui-ci avait vécu au centre. 

            Si Ken sentit l'interrogation de Daïsuke, il n'y répondit pas, souriant sereinement à la place.

            Le sourire de Ken surprenait toujours autant Daï. Il ressemblait au sourire paisible et averti qu'on pouvait trouver sur les statues de Bouddha. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui a contemplé le sens de la vie et compris la blague.

            Daïsuke n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la signification de ce sourire énigmatique. Jetant un coup d'œil du coté de l'appartement de sa sœur, il vit deux individus louches en sortir. Ceux-ci, avisant les deux agents, se précipitèrent sur eux avec l'intention manifeste d'en découdre.

-          Mais qu'est ce que ?

            Daïsuke n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un coup de poing bien appliqué l'envoyait par terre. 

            Réalisant que le temps n'était pas à la discussion pacifique et aux questions débiles mais bien à l'action, il faucha vicieusement les jambes de son adversaire d'un coup de pied rotatif après s'être rééquilibré par la force de ses bras. Se redressant dans le même mouvement, il envoya un coup de pied bien dosé dans les côtes de son opposant, lui coupant le souffle.

            Pendant ce temps, Ken parait efficacement les coups du deuxième individu avant de retourner sa force contre lui et de l'envoyer manger le mur. Il s'écroula sans connaissance.

- Tu connais ces gentlemen ? demanda Ken, dont le souffle n'était même pas altéré par sa performance.

- Non, et ça m'étonnerai que ce soit le genre de personnes que ma sœur aime inviter répondit Daï en essuyant d'un revers de main un filet de sang de sa bouche.

         Retournant d'un coup de pied l'un des deux gars, il le reconnu.

         Il s'était déjà battu avec lui une semaine plus tôt.

- Ken, ce ne serait pas…

- Si, c'est un des gardes du Kaiser et ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

- Jun…

         Et Daï courut vers la porte ouverte de l'appartement.

         Ken, lui, ne bougea pas. Il avait une sombre prémonition sur ce que son partenaire allait trouver chez sa sœur.

         Méthodiquement, il sortit une pelote de câble fin mais solide et entreprit de ligoter leurs deux assaillants. Qui sait, on pourrait peut être sortir de leurs cerveaux lobotomisés quelque information intéressante.

         Les volets étaient fermé et Daï du allumer pour pouvoir se diriger. Poussant la porte de la chambre entrouverte de sa sœur, il se figea. Jun était sur le lit, livide. Ses poignets étaient maculés de sang et d'autres coupures et marbrures sur son corps ne laissaient aucun doute : elle était morte.

         Daïsuke vacilla sur ses pieds et s'appuya contre le mur.

         C'est dans cet état que le trouva Ken, quelques instants après.

         Silencieusement, Ken contempla le navrant spectacle. L'absence de sang autour du lit prouvait que la jeune fille n'avait pas été tuée sur place. Quant aux lunettes sur le visage de Jun, il les reconnu aussitôt pour ce qu'elles étaient.

         Une déclaration de guerre.

         Il ne toucha à rien et sortit un communicateur spécial de sa poche. Il contacta l'agence, les avertis de la situation et leur demanda d'envoyer des nettoyeurs c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

         C'est à ce moment là que Daï réagit. Il dit, comme pour lui-même :

- Kaiser, crois moi, tu me payeras ça.

            Il y avait plus de force et de conviction dans ce simple murmure que dans tous les hurlements de rage de la terre.

= = = = = = = = =

         Yamato s'étira comme un chat. Après une telle séance de sexe avec le Kaiser, tout son corps lui faisait mal.

         Il se tourna pour apercevoir les yeux sombres pour une fois débarrassés de leurs lunettes et dit :

- Avant que tu ne m'interrompes de plaisante façon, je venais t'annoncer que nos chimistes avaient réussi à synthétiser la drogue sous forme de pilules. Les effets stupéfiants ont été atténués et la formule comprend également des antibiotiques, conformément au plan.

- Toujours aussi efficace pour débloquer les pouvoirs psy et exploser les barrières mentales ? 

         Le Kaiser ne perdait jamais son but de vue.

- Encore plus en fait, le mélange a été concentré.

- Parfait ! Prochaine étape, la propagation de masse !

= = = = = = = = =

         Le corps de Jun avait été emporté, les deux agents du Kaiser emmenés pour interrogatoire.

            Ken rentra au loft, soutenant Daï à moitié titubant contre lui. Il l'avait regardé boire verre sur verre d'un alcool de mauvaise qualité dans un troquet insalubre. Ça n'avait pas franchement apporté d'amélioration car, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Daïsuke avait l'alcool mauvais. 

            Il y avait quelque chose de désespérant à regarder le rouquin d'habitude si joyeux se noyer dans l'alcool. Bien  qu'ayant subi lui même ce genre de perte, Ken se sentait terriblement impuissant à calmer la douleur de son équipier. Et si il y avait bien quelque chose que Ken n'aimait pas, c'était se sentir impuissant, comme tous les hommes d'ailleurs.

            Daïsuke n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis le départ des nettoyeurs et Ken ne savait pas comment briser le silence qui s'était installé.

            Une Miyako ensommeillée leur ouvrit la porte. Voyant l'aspect de Daï elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Une de ses parentes est morte répondit Ken, laconiquement.

- Oh, je suis désolée, vraiment… Mais tu connais le moyen de lui remonter le moral, pas vrai ?

            Rougissant légèrement, Ken ne répondit pas, même si il avait compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Ne souhaitant pas se l'aliéner, il lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter.

            Arrivé dans le loft, Daï se dirigea pesamment vers le lit à deux places avant de s'y asseoir. Ken, le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, une aspirine se dissolvant dans le verre d'eau glacée qu'il tenait à la main.

- J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'être utile, dit il en tendant le verre à Daï.

         Daï leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient étonnements clairs pour quelqu'un qui avait essayé de se soûler à mort moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt.

- Personnellement, j'aurais préféré un martini dry ou une vodka, mais ça fera aussi bien l'affaire, j'imagine. Ce qu'il y a de vraiment tragique quand on veut se bourrer la gueule, c'est que si on veut le faire dans les règles de l'art, ça coûte la peau des fesses.

          Ken ne répondit pas. La nuit allait être longue.

            Nda : oui, je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps à finir ce chapitre, mais un problème avec word a supprimé tout le début du chapitre, ce qui n'est pas un mal parce que je n'avais vraiment pas le moral quand je l'ai écrit. Je viens de le retaper, et Daï n'a toujours pas le moral, mais je pense que c'est mieux…L'autre, la mélancolie était plus présente je trouve. Histoire de satisfaire mon lectorat masculin, il y a une scène de baston… Oh, plutôt petite. J'espère que vous appréciez l'attention messieurs !

            Ce chapitre est le plus long de ceux que j'ai écrit. Ne le sous estimez pas. Comme tous les autres, il est essentiel à l'intrigue.

            La première scène est une scène d'ambiance, ça devient une habitude. Niveau douleur pour Daï, j'ai été pudique. J'ai seulement décrit ce qui était visible par les yeux de Ken, quitte à renchérir plus tard. C'est aussi une petite vengeance, Jun m'a toujours porté sur les nerfs.

            Jikaï : Comment Daï va réagir ? L'agence arrivera elle à extraire du cerveau des deux éponges des informations intéressantes ? Quel sera le prochain mouvement du Kaiser ? Nyarkk ! vous verrez cela dans le chapitre prochain !

            Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Une suggestion ? J'écris pour vous, votre avis m'intéresse. Emailez moi !


	10. Partition à quatre mains

Chapitre 9 : Partition à quatre mains 

            Jou Kido triturait nerveusement ses lunettes, une habitude qui avait le don d'exaspérer le Kaiser. Il l'avait reçu dans l'un de ses bureaux secondaires. En cas de problème, il ne voulait pas perdre sa base principale une seconde fois.

            La corruption ne se trouvait pas que dans les plus hautes sphères du gouvernement, elle atteignait également les bas fonds, signe pour le Kaiser que le gouvernement ne ferait plus long feu, surtout si c'était lui qui tenait la boîte d'allumettes. Cette situation l'arrangeait bien puisqu'elle allait lui permettre de répandre sa drogue en tant que médicament grâce à la nouvelle formule comprenant des antibiotiques, au vu et au su de tout le monde… Pourvu qu'il arrose les bonnes personnes pour obtenir les autorisations voulues. Déjà la majorité des hôpitaux du coin distribuaient préventivement le « mind blower » en vaccinations et pilules pour lutter contre l'épidémie de grippe qui sévissait. 

            Jou Kido était le médecin en chef de l'un des plus grands hôpitaux des bas fonds, spécialisé dans l'accueil des toxicomanes. _Ou__ devrais-je dire mouroir ?  _La dénomination n'avait que peu d'importance, après tout. 

- Voilà la somme convenue, dit le Kaiser en désignant une mallette noire sur la table.

            Kido acquiesça en déglutissant péniblement.

            _Il est franchement répugnant_ pensa le Kaiser. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se félicitait de porter des gants. Il aurait sinon senti la poigne molle et la paume transpirante de son interlocuteur tandis que celui-ci lui serrait la main pour prendre congé.

            _Ce type là ne me regarde même pas  dans les yeux… Il me trahira dès que le vent tournera si je ne fais rien. Donc…_

            D'un geste rapide, il lui saisit la tête, le forçant à soutenir son regard. Kido résista un instant avant que son esprit cède sous l'invasion de celui du Kaiser. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin du mind blower pour écraser la psyché d'un aveugle mental. Kido n'aurait même pas conscience qu'il était télécommandé. Parfaitement insoupçonnable.

            Le Kaiser lui ordonna de regagner l'hôpital.

            Le Kaiser sourit pensivement tandis qu'un nouveau plan diabolique germait dans son cerveau.

= = = = = = = = = = =

            Daïsuke avait dû s'endormir quelques heures car quand il se réveilla, il faisait toujours nuit noire et Ken dormait près de lui. Il s'extirpa des draps pour réaliser que la chambre était glacée. Il n'aurait décidemment jamais dû s'habituer au confort des quartier huppés.

            C'est alors que ce à quoi il s'était tout l'après-midi efforcé de ne pas penser lui tomba dessus comme une tonne de briques. Toutes ses années où il avait lutté pour subsister dans les ghettos, ses efforts pour s'en sortir avaient finalement coûté la vie à la seule personne de sa famille qui l'avait soutenu. Laissant aller sa tête contre le mur dans une vaine tentative pour lutter contre l'abattement,  il revit Jun, telle qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs : jeune, pleine d'énergie, toujours positive, l'encourageant quand il était prêt à perdre espoir.

            Dire que Daï se sentait mal à cet instant précis était un euphémisme.

            Jun aurait dû ne jamais avoir à souffrir ce genre de chose. En fait, Daïsuke cherchait depuis longtemps le moyen de la faire admettre dans les quartiers supérieurs. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir échoué.

             Elle aurait survécu. Le Kaiser n'aurait pas pu la prendre pour cible.

            Il faisait décidément trop froid et Daï décida que si il devait venger sa sœur, ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper le rhume du siècle. Il réintégra donc la tiédeur paisible des couvertures et se retrouva en train de fixer Ken.

            Celui-ci dormait en chien de fusil, la tête tournée vers Daïsuke et le rouquin se surprit à désirer son contact, sa chaleur.

            C'était là l'une des grandes différences entre les deux agents. Alors que Ken préférait se cacher pour souffrir, Daï lui recherchait automatiquement une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

            Ce n'était pas néanmoins la seule chose qui poussait Daï à réagir ainsi. L'homme est ainsi fait qu'il recherche un soulagement sexuel lorsqu'il a subit un choc. De plus, Daïsuke avait toujours été attiré par Ken…

            Daïsuke ferma les yeux, essayant de lutter contre ce que lui dictait son instinct. C'est alors qu'il sentit les bras de Ken entourer ses épaules et l'attirer vers lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en train de se noyer dans ceux de Ken, pleins d'inquiétude et de gentillesse.

            Et Ken percevait parfaitement sa détresse. Il ne le repoussait pas…Daï cessa de lutter.

= = = = = = = = = 

            Le Kaiser réfléchissait au derniers ajustements de son plan quand sa ligne personnelle avec Lady Arachna bipa.

            Il sourit en se dirigeant vers l'écran et en prenant la communication. Il allait pouvoir régler les derniers détails de son plan immédiatement.

            Comme il fallait si attendre, Lady Arachna était en colère.

            Elle tempêtait vainement, furieuse que le Kaiser ait envoyé deux sous fifres « raccompagner» Jun Motomiya, permettant au centre de les attraper et de leur faire subir un interrogatoire.

            _Elle est bien trop stupide pour comprendre à quel point il est rafraîchissant d'avoir un ennemi qui vous hait en face de vous. C'est tellement plus… Personnel ! Tellement moins banal que quelqu'un qui cherche à vous démolir parce que c'est son boulot… Dans la vie, tout est une question de motivation…_

            Voyant que le Kaiser demeurait sans réaction face à sa mercuriale, elle commit une erreur. Elle l'humilia, lui rappelant comment elle lui avait sauvé la vie des années plus tôt et offert de se venger, lui rappelant qu'il lui devait tout…

            _Comme si je ne savais pas qu'elle se sert de moi !_

Elle l'avait humilié une fois de trop.

- … et surtout, il faut que tu m'attrapes ces deux petits fouineurs ! Ken sera un atout précieux pour notre plan, mais je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois !

         Le Kaiser sourit. Lady Arachna était un vieux disque rayé.

- Justement, j'y pensais. Vous devriez suggérer à Lord Gennaï d'envoyer ses deux chéris visiter l'hôpital de Kido. Ça paraîtra parfaitement logique puisque c'est un centre de désintox… Je tendrais ma toile là bas et je les attraperais tous les deux.

- Bonne idée ! Et cette fois, je serais là pour vérifier que tu fais bien ton travail !

         Et elle raccrocha.

         Le Kaiser soupira, soulagé. C'était presque trop facile.

            Lady Arachna était un mal nécessaire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'imaginait être au contrôle des opérations. Le Kaiser n'avait jamais rien fait pour la désabuser. Il avait besoin d'une taupe au centre pour connaître les mouvements de ses adversaires. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle ne serait plus nécessaire, et ce jour là, le Kaiser se vengerait de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir avec la plus grande délectation imaginable. Il avait déjà pensé à la manière dont il allait lui faire payer. La mort était trop douce pour ce genre de garce manipulatrice.

= = = = = = = = = =

            Dans les bras de Daïsuke, Ken rêvait…

- Regarde comme elle est belle !

         A travers l'une des baies vitrées du centre, Osamu fixait la tour de Tokyo. Il avait toujours trouvé ce monument fascinant, parce qu'elle était grande, parce qu'elle était majestueuse, parce qu'elle dominait.

         Personnellement, Ken ne voyait pas vraiment ce que la tour de Tokyo avait de si spécial, mais tout ce qui pouvait changer les idées de son frère était le bienvenu. Rares étaient les occasions de sourire…

- Un jour, ils nous laisseront sortir et je monterai tout en haut, au sommet de la tour…Et moi aussi je dominerai la ville ! Tu viendras avec moi Ken, n'est ce pas ?

            Ken ne répondit pas à la question parce qu'il s'éveillait.

            Daï était réveillé également et Ken su qu'il avait aussi perçu le rêve de Ken. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, vu le niveau d'intimité qu'ils avaient maintenant atteint.

            Nu, avec sa peau blanche contrastant avec celle naturellement bronzée de Daï et ses cheveux noirs éclaboussant l'oreiller, Ken avait quelque chose d'elfique. Daï aurait bien aimé explorer ces constatations mais Ken sauta du lit pour vaquer à ses occupations matinales habituelles.

- Je te vois venir, Daïsuke !

            Daïsuke n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé son prénom, préférant que sa famille et ses amis l'appellent « Davis ». Pourtant, Ken avait une manière particulière de prononcer « Daïsuke », comme en caressant chaque syllabe, qui faisait frissonner Daï et revoir son jugement à la hausse.

            Il lui était vraiment difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Ken, surtout avec le souvenir de la nuit précédente qui lui trottait dans la tête.

            Daïsuke avait déjà eu des amants télépathes, mais aucun ne lui avait permis d'atteindre une telle communion d'esprit…Et même au niveau du sexe, comparés à Ken, c'était tous des petits joueurs.

            Un appel sur la ligne spéciale du centre le fit redescendre sur terre. Ken prit l'appel dans le salon. C'était lord Gennaï.

- Bonjour agent Raven…où est l'agent cookie ?

- Sous la douche monsieur. _Tu parles…_ Quelque chose de neuf ?

- Les deux légumes que vous avez capturés nous on livrés quelques informations intéressantes. Le « Mind blower » est maintenant distribué en pilule pour une diffusion plus rapide et il semble que le Kaiser prévoie une sorte de subjugation de masse. C'est bien connu, une foule est plus facile à impressionner qu'un individu seul.

- Je vois le problème…Une idée de comment il va s'y prendre ?

- Malheureusement non, c'est pourquoi il faut l'arrêter au plus vite ! Lady Arachna a suggéré que vous alliez visiter l'hôpital pour toxicomanes qui est à proximité. Appelez moi si vous avez du nouveau.

                        Ken conclut la communication pensivement. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à Lady Arachna.

            Notes de l'auteur : Yaay ! c'est fait ! ma dirty pair à sauté le pas et ça ne ruine pas le scénar, c'est parfaitement logique ! Comment ? Vous vouliez des détails ? Dommage… Si seulement vous étiez dans ma tête ! Comme ça, je garde mon rating PG -13 ! (bien vu) Et puis si j'avais donné des détails, non seulement le chapitre aurait été classé X mais en plus ça aurait pris 3 pages pour tout décrire, autant dire tout le chapitre quoi ! Non mais sans blague, vous voulez me faire perdre ma crédibilité ou quoi ?  Bah, je n'aurais qu'à écrire un épilogue totalement PWP ! Les scènes 1 et 3 sont entièrement du point de vue du Kaiser. Ça permet :

- d'échapper à des dialogues barbants

- de rentrer dans la tête de mon diabolique ami.

- D'expliquer les détails des plans du kaiser et ses motivations.

En plus, au niveau du style, je trouve perso que c'est la grande classe.

            Encore un chapitre super long (enfin, de mon point de vue !). Heureusement, il était plutôt fun à écrire, avec pas mal d'informations sur le scénar, j'ai même failli en donner plus mais j'en garde encore pas mal de côté. Attention : rien, je dis bien rien dans ce chapitre n'est gratuit !

            Jikaï : entendez vous, chers lecteurs, ce bruit de claquement sec ? c'est le bruit du piège qui se referme ! Le Kaiser va bien s'amuser dans le prochain chapitre ! Cela dit, est ce que mes personnages se laisseront faire ? Bien sûr que non !

            Vous avez aimé ? vous avez détesté ? vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions ?

E-mailez moi !


	11. Apocalyptico ma non troppo

Disclaimer : Mmmh voyons… J'ai un ordinateur super design et plutôt puissant qui est très beau, un frère de 29 ans com-plè-te-ment jeté à qui je devrais bien réacheter quelques plombs d'ailleurs, une collec' hallucinante de manga et de séries d'animation, tous les Terry Pratchett…Mais non, constatez le comme moi, parmi mes objets préférés ne figurent pas Ken et Daïsuke où même des Digimon. Je les planquerais où, d'ailleurs ?

Chapitre 10 : Apocalyptico ma non troppo

            Miyako écoutait de la musique. Pas le genre de musique que Ken aimait en fait, un genre de rock pop bruyant et tellement fort que le son passait aisément à travers les murs peu épais du loft. Il était d'ailleurs probable à ce sujet que Miyako ait entendu quelque chose de « l'échange » qui avait eu lieu la nuit précédente entre Ken et Daïsuke. 

- C'est plutôt pas mal ce que Miyako écoute, je ne connais pas ce groupe dit Daïsuke, visiblement emballé.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Le rythme est bon, le son aussi. Il faudra que je demande à Miyako ce que c'est.

- Plus tard, répondit Ken, le bureau nous envoie dans le centre de désintoxication du coin. C'est une idée de Lady Arachna et ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Disons que je n'ai jamais eu confiance en elle, toujours à traîner autour du labo quand j'étais jeune et aussi sa manière de me regarder…Je n'ai aucune preuve mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit l'indic du Kaiser. Une intuition comme ça…

         Daïsuke commençait à bien connaître Ken et avait appris à respecter ses intuitions. En fait, il commençait même à se demander si Ken n'avait pas quelques talents en précognition. Et dans son métier, si Daïsuke avait appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il fallait TOUJOURS se fier à son intuition. Il prit donc, sans en avertir Ken car il pensait bien que celui-ci lui opposerait des arguments logiques (et mon dieu, comme il avait horreur de arguments logiques !), les mesures qui s'imposaient.

= = = = = = = = =

            Il y avait chez le docteur Kido quelque chose qui chiffonnait Ken sans que celui-ci arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche lorsque celui-ci proposa gracieusement au deux agents de leurs montrer les derniers cas arrivés dans son établissement. Le problème, c'est que cette pensée ne vint à Ken qu'entre le bref moment où il reçut un coup sec derrière la nuque et celui où il s'écroula inconscient sur le sol.

            On devrait TOUJOURS faire confiance à ses intuitions.

= = = = = = = = =

            Le réveil fut dur, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. La situation n'était pas franchement brillante. Ken était debout, retenu par les poignets par des chaînes qui le maintenait au mur, dans le plus pur style « vous êtes prisonniers du donjon du type le plus sadique du coin, lequel n'a par ailleurs aucune envie de vous relâcher avant de vous avoir fait regretter d'avoir jamais vu le jour ». Bref, pas franchement la joie quoi.

            Ken pouvait sentir le bourdonnement caractéristique d'un amortisseur psychique à proximité, indiquant que la situation était encore plus critique qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Car elle l'était. Le Kaiser lui faisait face, pour une fois sans gants. A coté de lui se tenait Lady Arachna, triomphante.

            Enfin, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ! dit celui-ci, un étrange sourire étirant ses lèvres.

            Ces mots ne semblèrent pas entamer la parfaite armure de concentration qu'était Ken à ce moment. Il fixait le Kaiser avec un calme presque irréel. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il avait été séparé de Daïsuke pour les affaiblir psychologiquement. Il savait aussi qu'il allait se voir subir un interrogatoire en règle et que, probablement, il se verrait recevoir une nouvelle dose de cette fichue drogue à la fin. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été déjà piqué est que le Kaiser aimait jouer au chat et à la souris. Autrement dit, il allait devoir soutenir un bras de fer mental  avec le Kaiser qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance de gagner au final avec la tête toujours douloureuse du coup de matraque reçu précédemment.

            L'analyse logique de la situation l'amenait à ce résultat : il était très mal.

            Le silence presque amorphe de Ken sembla étonner le Kaiser. Ça n'était définitivement pas comme ça qu'il entendait mener l'interrogatoire. Il se sentit devenir nerveux. Il s'agissait d'une lutte de volonté qu'il n'était plus sûr soudain de pouvoir gagner, du moins sans l'aide du mind blower.

            Lady Arachna s'avança  et prit le menton de Ken dans sa main, relevant sa tête de façon à ce que les yeux violets de Ken fixent son visage. Le visage de Ken n'exprimait toujours pas la moindre expression, et il n'esquissa pas non plus le moindre geste ou la plus petite résistance. La présence de Lady Arachna ne le surprenait pas, elle ne faisait que rendre la situation plus pénible encore. Ken savait que dans une situation telle que celle-ci, le contrôle de ses émotions, de ses réactions et même de ses pensées était vitales à sa survie. Si il voulait ne rien dévoiler pendant l'interrogatoire, il lui serait beaucoup plus facile de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait dire plutôt que de penser au renseignement tops secrets qu'on voulait lui arracher. Il espérait seulement que Daï en ferait de même.

            - Hé, dit elle, c'est qu'il est mignon ! Probablement plus que toi en fait, dit t'elle en s'adressant au Kaiser. 

            Celui-ci se raidit à ses mots, comme vexé. Malheureusement pour elle, Arachna ne s'en rendit pas compte.

            - Alors, dit moi dit celle-ci en s'adressant à Ken, que connais tu exactement de nos plans ? 

            Ken resta muet mais ses yeux qui n'avaient pas quitté le visage de lady Arachna exprimèrent un  pur dégoût mêlé de moquerie non dissimulée.

            - Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! De toute façon, tu es déjà fait comme un rat, tu m'appartiens ! grinça l'étrange femme en enfonçant férocement ses ongles carmins dans la peau pâle du jeune homme. 

            De derrière elle provint un voix.

            - Non, vous vous trompez. Il ne vous appartient pas. Il m'appartient. 

            Lady Arachna se retourna violemment vers le Kaiser. C'était la première fois que celui-ci osait ouvertement la contredire et cela, son ego surdimensionné ne l'admettait pas.

            - Tu oses me tenir tête ? Te rappelles tu que tu me dois la vie ? 

            Lorsque le Kaiser répondit un sourire sur son visage, un dangereux calme s'entendait dans sa voix et Ken sentit un frisson le parcourir. Voir le Kaiser sourire était comme avoir une vue rapprochée d'une mâchoire de requin s'apprêtant à vous déchiqueter. Il eut néanmoins du mal à comprendre l'énigmatique réponse que celui-ci donna à Arachna.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié l'agonie quand vous m'avez tué. 

            A ces mots, il attrapa d'un geste vif  le visage de lady Arachna. Le contact physique lui permis facilement de passer ses défenses sans difficultés et malgré l'amortisseur, lui permettant de l'empêcher de bouger ou même de parler pendant qu'il ajoutait :

- Je n'ai pas oublié comment vous avez rompu le lien avec mon jumeau, comment vous vous êtes servie de moi et de mon pouvoir, comment vous avez pensé me contrôler pendant toutes ses années. Le problème, c'est que vous m'avez toujours sous estimé.

            Et, exerçant une dernière pression sur l'esprit en déroute de la femme, il la lâcha, la laissant s'écrouler sur le sol, les yeux révulsés, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupés ses fils.

            Puis, lentement, comme avec prudence, il ôta les lunettes qui dissimulaient des yeux violets si semblables à ceux de Ken et regarda l'agent dans les yeux.

            - O…Osamu laissa échapper Ken avec incrédulité.

==============

            Daï laissa échapper un soupir.  Il aurait bien aimé pour une fois que son adversaire n'abuse pas du décorum attendu dans de telles situations. Cela dit, le Kaiser avait preuve de créativité : l'agent se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs capitonnés assez réduite avec le faible son de l'amortisseur audible. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un plateau roulant avec une dose de mind blower et deux chaises, dont seulement une occupée par un splendide bishie blond (nda : un bishie est un très beau jeune homme, un bishounen quoi…). Daïsuke était peut-être dans une sale position et en pleine relation avec Ken, mais il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut pas ignorer quand elles vous fixent dans les yeux.

            _Ils sont dehors, ils investiront l'hôpital si nous y restons trop longtemps… il faut que je gagne du temps…_

            Il avait pris ses précautions et demandé de l'aide à lord Genaï.

_flashback_

- _Vous êtes sûr de vous ?_

- _Ken est mon partenaire, j'ai confiance en ses intuitions même si visiblement il n'a pas confiance en elles._

- _Bon, très bien, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à prendre quelques précautions. Je vous avouerait que je commence à trouver moi aussi le comportement de Lady Arachna plutôt bizarre, mais jusqu'ici la surveillance que j'ai imposé sur elle n'a rien donné de significatif._

- _Placez une escouade à proximité de l'hôpital. Si nous ne sommes pas sortis au bout d'une heure, envoyez les le sécuriser, ok ?_

            Daï soupira. Si seulement je savais combien de temps je suis resté dans les pommes ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il reste. C'est tellement frustrant !

            Comme faisant écho à ses pensées, le jeune homme blond consulta sa montre puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers le plateau roulant et pris la dose de mind blower.

            Daïsuke n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher ce qui se passa ensuite. Il sentit la piqûre dans sa jugulaire, et très vite ses perceptions se brouillèrent.

            Drogué une fois de plus…

Notes de l'auteur : j'ai mis le temps, je sais, mais j'ai eu un sale cas de blocage de la feuille blanche en plus de plusieurs autres petits problèmes. Donc, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis : ce chapitre est il valable ? Ai-je récupéré ma forme habituelle ? J'ai VRAIMENT besoin de votre avis. Plizzzzzzz ! (chibi eyes O_O)

Bon, parlons du chapitre en lui-même. J'ai mis un moment pour me décider sur certains détails du scénario, comme par exemple si Ken et Daï devaient être interrogés dans la même pièce (ça n'a l'air de rien, mais ça m'a quand même bloquée un moment). En plus, ce chapitre était censé être dramatique, mais à un moment quand j'ai essayé de le taper, je collais de l'humour à chaque phrases puis m'arrachait les cheveux devant le résultat (comme ils sont très longs et très fournis, je ne vous raconte pas la torture, urgg !) En fait, la partie dont je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, c'est l'interrogatoire de Ken. Son attitude peut vous paraître bizarre mais il à été entraîné à subir ce genre de chose. Quant à lady Arachna, je m'en suis débarrassée :

- Parce qu'elle ne servait plus à rien dans l'histoire

- Parce que je peux pas la piffrer

- Parce que je vais pouvoir me servir de la situation dans le prochain chapitre de plus d'une façons (rire machiavélique… hourra, si je ris comme ça, c que je vais déjà mieux, hallelujah !)

- Parce qu'il ne vous faut pas oublier que le Kaiser est insane

- Parce que j'en avais envie

- Parce que je pourrais encore trouver plein de raisons encore plus loufoques si j'en avais envie.

Ça vous va où il vous faut d'autres raisons ?

         Jikaï : Ken se voit confronté à un choix difficile. Comment va-t-il réagir à la situation ? Que va-t-il arriver à son si sexy partenaire drogué ? Pour ceux qui aiment ça, Angst au programme !!! (pour tout vous dire, la série sera plus longue que prévue, les deux prochains chapitres n'étaient définitivement pas prévus dans le scénario original, mais il vont me permettre d'étoffer les personnages, de  développer la psychologie de Ken et de Daï (j'avoue, pour l'instant, j'ai été assez soft de ce coté là, mais qui dit angst dit introspection) Il est même possible que je fasse un petit pov pour Ken dans le prochain chapitre et le suivant. 

En résumé et si vous ne l'aviez pas compris : les prochains chapitres vont êtres chargés ! je récupère à peine de mon blocage et je me lance dans un projet aussi ambitieux ? je suis maboule où quoi ?

Ah, oui, j'allais oublier… s'il vous plaît donnez moi votre avis ! j'en ai besoin !

Alors… Une petite review ? s'il vous plaît ?


	12. Shades of deep purple Les yeux dans les...

D'abord et avant toute chose : Un grand merci à mes 5 bétas lecteurs préférés : Musashi, Vashu, Kira, Isyméa et Maximus. Oui, je sais, 1 seul ça suffit mais que voulez-vous, je suis perfectionniste !

Un grand merci… à vous tous qui avez reviewé mon fic ! Merci spécial à Cri-Kee dont la review m'a donné envie de me remettre tout de suite au travail ! Rien ne fait bosser plus vite un auteur que de savoir que la suite est attendue impatiemment.

Disclaimer : Non maman, les Digimon, Ken et Daïsuke ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je promets de les ranger dans la boîte après avoir joué avec. Presque pas abîmés, juré ! Juste un peu machouillés !

Anarchie par intraveineuse 

Auteur : Erszebeth

Chapitre 11 :  Partie 1 : Shades of deep purple / Partie 2 : Les yeux dans les yeux

_Break me in, teach us to cheat_

_And to lie and cover up_

_What shouldn't be shared_

_And the truth unwinding_

_Scraping away at my mind_

_Please stop asking me to describe_

Muse – Citizen Erased

Partie 1 : Shades of deep purple

*Compte à rebours : H – 21 minutes*

Ken ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Osamu était devant lui ?! _Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve !_

Puis, regardant le tas informe qu'était à présent Lady Arachna : _ou plutôt non, je cauchemarde !_

Osamu sembla avoir compris à quoi pensait Ken à se moment car il dit d'une voix tendue :

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Ken. C'est bien moi.

Et pourtant Ken n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il était là devant la personne qui avait compté le plus pour lui et qui était contre toute attente vivante et pourtant… Aucune émotion. 

_Je devrais être au bord des larmes, je devrais lui sauter au cou, enfin, si je n'étais pas **attaché au mur**, je devrais lui demander des explications… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien ?Et pourquoi je suis **toujours** attaché au mur au fait ?_

Ce que ressentait Ken à cet instant était un vide total, abyssal de ses sentiments. _Avant…Je pouvais entendre la moindre de ses pensées, sentir la moindre de ses émotions…_

Instinctivement,  Ken recherchait le contact psychique, oubliant que leur lien avait été coupé et qu'un amortisseur psychique empêchait tout contact de cette nature.

Pendant ce temps, Osamu étudiait avec  inquiétude le visage de son jumeau, à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse lui donner une indication sur ce que ressentait Ken à ce moment. Son visage était toujours sans expression mais ses yeux, pleins de douleur et d'incertitude, rassurèrent quelque peu le jeune homme. Il avait tant rêvé  du jour où il pourrait enfin prendre son  frère dans ses bras, rétablir le lien psychique et se venger de tout ce qu'on avait pu leur faire à tout les deux.

Tellement obsédé par Ken, son frère, son jumeau, le seul être sur la terre à être parfait, à être comme lui qu'il avait commis des erreurs.

Avoir injecté le mind blower à Ken n'était certainement pas l'une des ses plus brillantes idées, pas plus que le fait d'avoir essayer de violer ses barrières mentales sans même laisser au produit le temps d'agir. Mais la traversée du désert était finie. Ken était là, devant lui, et le Kaiser était bien déterminé à le convaincre de se joindre à lui. Avec Arachna hors circuit, son projet allait pouvoir prendre toute son ampleur.

*Compte à rebours : H – 16 minutes*

La voix de Ken interrompit ses pensées. Désignant Arachna du menton, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Un sourire un peu sinistre éclaira le visage d'Osamu.

- Je lui ai infligé ce qu'elle m'a fait il y a des années. Je l'ai enfermée en elle même, rendue incapable de parler, de bouger, de communiquer avec les autres. Elle est toujours vivante mais plongée en catatonie, en quelque sorte. Elle est en train d'apprendre que l'enfer, c'est soi-même.

- Si elle ne t'avait pas sauvé  ce jour là, tu serais mort, Sam.

Osamu se renfrogna :

- Oh, et je devrais la remercier de sa bonté d'âme peut-être ? Elle à juste fait ça pour se servir de moi de toute façon. Mais elle avait un projet intéressant. Très intéressant. Bien sûr son approche du problème était un peu limitée.

Il se rapprocha de son frère enchaîné et caressa sa joue :

-  Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait et que tu ne comprends probablement pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Mais ça n'était pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est que je suis là maintenant et que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. 

Ken réfléchit brièvement et dit :

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour survivre. Je n'ai rien à redire à ça. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour te venger et je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine.

Osamu fronça les sourcils. Ken continua :

- Tu n'as jamais de remords ? Ces gens que tu as tués où asservis, tu ne regrettes jamais d'avoir dû le faire ? 

- On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, Ken. J'ai dû changer, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Je disparais 12 ans et quand je reviens, mon fragile petit frère est capable de se défendre tout seul ? Tu parles d'une surprise.

Il rit légèrement.

*Compte à rebours : H – 13 minutes*

Osamu se rapprocha encore plus de Ken, le prenant dans ses bras, laissant aller tout son poids contre son jumeau toujours enchaîné, lui susurrant à l'oreille : 

- S'il te plaît Ken, laisse moi toucher ton esprit…

Ken se surprit à soupirer. C'était si lourd. Pas le poids de son frère en fait, mais le fait de devoir accepter le bon et le mauvais, le frère qu'il connaissait et celui qu'il était devenu, cet effrayant Kaiser. Ses barrières étaient si pesantes... Emotionnellement épuisé, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas les maintenir plus longtemps et les laissa glisser avec détachement. La proximité de son frère le rendait faible.

Osamu sentit son esprit se fondre harmonieusement dans celui de son frère tandis qu'il essayait d'absorber la masse de sensations qu'était Ken. Sa chaleur, presque irradiante, la douceur irréelle de sa peau et son esprit…Si confortable, si familier malgré l'écoulement du temps. Il soupira d'aise il était rentré chez lui. Cette intimité incroyable, c'était ce qu'il lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années.

Ken lui, se laissait porter par ce qu'il ressentait, ce dont il avait cru pouvoir ce passer durant tout ce temps. La voie mentale de son jumeau résonnait séductivement dans son esprit :

_Ken, n'oublie pas qui nous a séparés._

_Ken, joins toi à moi, ensemble il n'y a pas de limites à ce que nous pouvons réussir !_

Ken du faire un effort de volonté pour répondre :

_Je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision sans y réfléchir d'abord, Sam. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?_

Pour toute réponse, Osamu s'écarta à regret son frère un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

- Donne moi ta réponse quand je reviendrais dans ce cas.

Avec le bourdonnement de l'amortisseur qui les séparait de nouveau, Ken sentit cruellement le vide laissé par la présence de son frère. Cela dû se voir sur son visage car satisfait et sans rajouter un mot, le Kaiser effectua sa sortie sans avoir remis ses lunettes à leur place.

_Bientôt Ken. Très bientôt._

*************

Partie 2 : Les yeux dans les yeux

*Compte à rebours : H – 8 minutes*

Toujours scotché au mur comme un papillon épinglé par un quelconque entomologiste à grosses lunettes et avec à peu près la même marge de manœuvre que le pauvre insecte mort, Daï sentait ses perceptions se faire de plus en plus embrumées. Il était toujours les yeux dans les yeux avec le jeune homme blond et avait la nette impression que le mind blower lui montait à la tête comme un alcool trop fort. Tout tournait autour de lui et il laissa les bracelets métalliques qui le retenaient au mur porter tout son poids, s'effondrant contre le mur.

Dans cet état semi conscient, il n'entendit pas le Kaiser entrer dans la pièce et s'adresser à Yamato.

- Il semblerait que le rouquin soit prêt pour une petite séance d'interrogatoire, dit Osamu avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Muettement, Yamato hocha la tête. Droguer les gens pour leur laver le cerveau n'était pas et de loin, sa partie préférée du travail mais l'effectuait néanmoins sans rechigner. Le Kaiser n'aimait pas ceux qui ne se salissaient pas les mains. Il était plus intrigué par l'autre agent qu'Osamu avait tenu à interroger seul.

- Où en es-tu avec l'autre ? demanda t'il avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me cède répondit Osamu avec un petit sourire.

-  Sans utiliser la drogue ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…Tu as déjà échoué une fois avec lui.

Le Kaiser ne répondit pas au défi présent dans les mots du jeune homme. Se penchant avec un sourire équivoque vers Yamato, il lui murmura sensuellement dans l'oreille :

- Tu connais quelqu'un capable de me résister, koï ? 

Yamato sourit en même temps qu'une bouffée de désir montait en lui. Il soupira et laissa échapper ces mots :

- Maintenant que tu me le demandes…Non.

Puis, s'éloignant légèrement de Matt, Osamu ajouta :

 - De plus, j'ai besoin de sa totale coopération, pas d'un robot de plus.

Matt fit semblant d'acquiescer_._

_Mais il n'empêche, _ajouta t'il mentalement sans que le kaiser puisse le percevoir à cause de l'amortisseur psychique qui vrombissait dans la pièce,  _que tu as une étrange faiblesse pour ce garçon. J'ai la désagréable impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit Osamu, si du moins c'est ton vrai nom… En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses à ton sujet que j'ignore d'où tu viens, comment tu peux posséder des pouvoirs aussi puissants…Et je sais que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponses en te  posant directement ces questions._

Estimant la conversation close, le Kaiser s'approcha de l'agent immobile.

Daïsuke sentit confusément des mains lui saisir la tête. L'instant d'après, il eut l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un magnétoscope, scrutant sa mémoire, revenant en arrière puis en avant sans oublier les arrêts sur image, extirpant de son cortex toute information valable sans que l'agent ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher ça. Quelque chose disait à l'agent que le procédé devait être douloureux, mais la drogue semblait bloquer la majeure partie des sensations et Daï ne ressentait qu'une vague nausée et une douleur lointaine dans la nuque. Devant son champ de vision, les deux flaques violettes indistinctes qu'étaient les yeux du Kaiser semblèrent s'assombrir. _Ces yeux… Je les ai déjà vu quelque part _pensa t'il confusément. La dernière chose que ressentit Daï fut la sensation éphémère d'un cerveau qui s'éteint.

Finalement, les mains le lâchèrent et Daï sombra dans des ténèbres miséricordieuses.

************

Compte à rebours : H – 3 minutes

Au fur et à mesure que le Kaiser vidait le cerveau de Daï de ses informations, une vague de fureur le saisit. C'était là, clair comme de l'eau de roche dans la mémoire du rouquin. _Mon frère… Dans les bras de ce ! Comment a-t-il osé le toucher ?_

Dégoûté, furieux, jalouxil repoussa brutalement l'agent inconscient contre le mur, tremblant de colère.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper Daïsuke lorsque Yamato arrêta de justesse son geste :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Osamu, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Yamato estimait bien connaître le Kaiser mais ne l'avait jamais vu réagir aussi violement. D'habitude, même quand Arachna le poussait à bout, rien ne parvenait à entamer son contrôle parfait de ses émotions et il fallait vraiment bien le connaître pour déceler les différentes variations de son tempérament, alors qu'est ce qui pouvait le perturber à ce point ?

Le Kaiser se reprit avec difficulté, jetant un regard haineux à Daïsuke.

- Non rien, tout est parfait, ils ne se doutent pas de la prochaine étape du plan. Nous jouons sur du velours.

Yamato se retint de justesse de poser la question : Mais alors, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Il savait par expérience qu'Osamu n'aimait pas expliquer ses motifs et n'avait pas vraiment envie de  retourner la colère du Kaiser contre lui.

Heure H.

Osamu se dégagea sans douceur de l'étreinte de Yamato.

C'est à ce moment que Jou Kido fit irruption dans la pièce

Les yeux révulsés, la face suante d'avoir trop couru, il s'exclama en reprenant son souffle :

- L'hôpital… Il a été envahi… Un commando d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents… Il faut fuir, vite !

- Pourrais-je un jour finir un putain d'interrogatoire sans être trivialement interrompu ! Tonna le Kaiser irrité.

- C'est pas le moment de taper du pied ! Les types de l'agence sont des pros, il faut fuir ! s'exclama Yamato. 

Vraiment, Osamu se conduisait bizarrement. Faire passer un simple interrogatoire avant la réalisation de son plan…

Le Kaiser rétrécit ses yeux :

- Pas question de laisser Ken derrière nous prévint t'il.

_Oh c'est pas vrai_ ! Se dit Yamato. _Bon, il ne me laisse pas le choix._

Et avant que le Kaiser ait le temps de réfléchir, il le frappa au plexus solaire d'un coup de poing rapide mais puissant.

- Ya…mato gémit le Kaiser avec incrédulité en s'écroulant K.O. pour le compte.

Et sans faire plus de cérémonie, Yamato chargea Osamu sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et prit le chemin le plus court vers la sécurité, à savoir un passage sous l'hôpital par les égouts. Pas très glorieux, mais définitivement efficace… et odorant.

Notes de l'auteur : et un autre chapitre, un ! (et un super long en plus ! aurais-je du le couper en deux et vous faire souffrir les affres de l'attente interminable ! Nan , je suis magnanime et comme ça je me fais pardonner mon dernier blocage ^_^) Vous aurez remarqué qu'il à deux titres, alors pourquoi ?

Le premier « shades of deep purple » (teintes de violet profond) est le titre du premier album des deep purple. Purple en anglais veut dire violet et c'est l'exacte couleur des yeux de Ken et d'Osamu. Le mot shades peut vouloir dire teintes, mais peut aussi désigner des verres de lunettes teintés (dans ce cas là, celles qu'Osamu utilise pour cacher ses yeux). Disons que ce titre là est pour l'interrogatoire/séduction de Ken. Il sous-entend que le Kaiser ne joue pas franc jeu à 100%.

Le deuxième, « les yeux dans les yeux »… et bien en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'impression d'écrire un tango. Ken/Osamu, Osamu/Daïsuke puis Osamu/Yamato, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Et tout le temps, j'en revenais à les mettre les yeux dans les yeux… En plus, c'est un chapitre où l'émotionnel à une grande place et qu'est ce qui transmet mieux l'émotion que les yeux ? C'est clair, j'aime les titres obscurs. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ces deux là !

Qu'est ce que vous pensez du châtiment d'Arachna ? Original non ? Elle peut tout entendre, mais elle ne peut plus rien faire. Pas le plus petit mouvement ! Enterrée vive. J'ai toujours pensé quelle avait la langue trop bien pendue, maintenant elle va pouvoir réfléchir avant de ne pas parler.

Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru que le personnage de Yamato se révélerait aussi utile quand j'ai décidé de l'incorporer au récit. Il m'a énormément simplifié la vie pour ce chapitre.

La fin est assez inattendue, qu'en pensez vous ? Le coup du commando, vous étiez au courant, mais que le tout puissant et capricieux Kaiser se fasse mettre K.O par son bras droit pour filer par les égouts… Si vous aviez vu ça venir de loin, chapeau parce que moi ça m'est tombé dessus en le tapant ! Ça m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs. Je me surprends souvent à mettre de l'humour au moments les plus incongrus, ça doit faire partie de mon style j'imagine.

Jikaï : Ken prend sa décision. Quelle sera-t-elle ? Qu'est ce qui le poussera à la prendre ?

Si vous pensez avoir une petite idée, sachez que vous n'avez pas tout vu. Dans mon petit cerveau crapahutent deux versions très différentes du 12e chapitre. Si la première recèle quelques surprises, vous ne vous attendez pas du tout à la deuxième. Mais bon, ça m'étonnerait que la deuxième version voie le jour sur papier. *soupir* Donc, dans le prochain épisode (lol) : POV de Ken,  une bonne louche d'angst, quelques surprises et le reste à l'avenant.

Vous avez aimé ? Detesté ? Vous trouvez que je papote trop ? (hum, je dois bien admettre que c vrai…)

Vos avis les plus loufoques m'intéressent ! Si si ! Alors, une petite review ? Juré, ça me fait écrire plus vite.

Post scriptum [ pub !] : Si vous avez aimé ce fic, vous aimerez aussi « Mourir le sourire aux lèvres », un one-shot gundam wing que j'ai fini 24 h après ce chapitre…Jetez donc un coup d'œil dans mon profil !


	13. Crises de consciences

Disclaimer : J'ai regardé partout chez moi pour voir si des digimon, des tyrans mégalomanes ou de charmants bishies ne traînaient pas dans les coins, au fond des armoires ou sous les meubles. Résultat : je n'ai rien trouvé à part un vieux sachet de thé (je pensais qu'il ne m'en restait plus de celui-là). Donc, vu que Digimon ne m'appartient pas, je me fais un thé pour me consoler. Par contre, tout le reste, c'est-à-dire le scénario, les traits d'humour venus d'on ne sait où (probablement d'un coin tordu de mon cerveau) et les situations peu probables sont TM Erszebeth.

Anarchie par intraveineuse

Auteur : Erszebeth

Chapitre 12 : Crises de consciences

L'italique indique les pensées.

_Words__ like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world.___

_Dépèche__ Mode, Enjoy the silence._

Le premier réflexe de Ken lorsqu'il fut libéré fut de courir là où il savait que se trouvait Daïsuke. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé de position, toujours effondré inconscient contre le mur dans la position dans laquelle l'avait laissé Osamu.

Il eut beau le secouer pour le réveiller et l'appeler sur tous les tons, celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Alors, une fois les liens qui retenaient Daï brisés, Ken refusa de laisser quicquonque le toucher et le porta lui-même jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Il avait remarqué la trace de piqûre au bras de Daï. Mais, bien que les effets du mind blower soient de briser les barrières mentales du sujet auquel il était administré, Ken ne percevait absolument rien de l'activité mentale de son partenaire et cela l'inquiétait.

L'inquiétait même beaucoup.

==========

Les yeux d'Osamu s'ouvrirent brutalement. Yamato, qui le contemplait fixement depuis quelque temps sursauta presque.  Les yeux du Kaiser firent le tour de la pièce, identifiant l'endroit où il était. Il enregistra aussi le bourdonnement d'un disrupteur psychique. Yamato ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que la colère d'un télépathe aussi puissant que le Kaiser lui transforme son cerveau en œufs brouillés, il était bien plus prudent que Lady Arachna.

Osamu s'assit sur le lit et fut face à Yamato. Durant la fuite éperdue dans les égouts, il avait perdu ses lunettes et Matt pouvait à présent contempler ses yeux qui étaient passé d'un violet améthyste à la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Cependant, si Osamu éprouvait à ce moment de la colère, aucun trait de son visage ne la trahissait. Sous l'intense scrutation dont il était l'objet, Matt finit par craquer et répondit verbalement à l'accusation contenue dans le regard du Kaiser :

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. C'était ça ou finir capturés.

Osamu laissa passer quelques secondes puis répondit dans un soupir !

- Après toutes ces années, j'étais si près du but…

Matt le fixa, stupéfait.

- Quel but ? je croyais que le plan c'était de se servir du mind blower et d'un amplificateur psychique pour maîtriser des foules entières puis créer un désordre civile conduisant à l'anéantissement du gouvernement actuel ?

Osamu ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux atones, dans le vague. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'était préparé à l'ire du Kaiser, avait prudemment rangé ailleurs tous les objets fragiles de peur que de colère, Osamu ne fasse un carnage de porcelaine. Non seulement voir le Kaiser dans cet état l'étonnait mais il souffrait de le voir ainsi. Blême, le Kaiser, si on pouvait encore lui donner ce titre s'appuya contre le montant du lit. 

_Il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état là, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Précautionneusement, Matt se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit, à coté d'Osamu.

- Tu peux m'expliquer Osamu ?

Bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, jamais il n'avait appelé le Kaiser par son prénom. Quelque chose lui disait cependant que c'était le seul moyen de l'atteindre à ce moment. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il finit néanmoins par répondre :

- L'agent Raven… Ken Ichijôji… est mon frère jumeau.

- Cinq secondes, tu veux dire que tu as été comme lui génétiquement modifié pour être un télépathe surpuissant ? Mais si c'est le cas, comment as-tu pu sortir de l'agence ?

Osamu grimaça ; ça ne faisait pas partie du top cinq de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance. Il répondit pourtant :

- Ils nous ont testés et retestés, lisant nos pensées, disséquant nos pouvoirs h24. Nous n'étions pour eux que des cobayes de laboratoire… Et un jour, j'ai fini par exploser durant une expérience. J'étais à bout, j'ai laissé la colère dominer… _J'ai vu rouge, rouge comme le feu dévorant tout sur son passage…_Tous les scientifiques présents durant l'expérience sont morts. Ils m'ont considéré comme un danger potentiel et on a ordonné mon exécution. Lady Arachna, qui était une "liquidatrice" à l'époque et qui avait déjà les ébauches de son plan en tête à sectionné le lien qui existait entre Ken et moi au lieu de me tuer. Pour Ken le résultat était le même, il a cru que j'étais mort et pour tous les scientifiques qui monitoraient la moindre de ses pensées, c'était une preuve suffisante. Personne n'a demandé de détails à Arachna. Les exécuteurs si ils sont utiles ne sont pas spécialement aimés. __

_Ken comme moi est une marionnette à qui on a coupé les fils… Qu'est ce qui fait bouger la marionnette lorsqu'elle n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher ? A quoi sert il de survivre si la seule chose qui en valait la peine vous à été enlevée ?_

_Et surtout peut on réparer les fils qui ont été coupés ?_

Yamato, bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu les pensées d'Osamu à cause du disrupteur, était étonné. Son compagnon parlait généralement peu et jamais de lui-même.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ken est visiblement important pour toi et c'est sûrement réciproque, non ?

_Tu avais l'air si sûr de toi après avoir parlé avec lui…_

Osamu secoua la tête, l'air désolé :

- Son coéquipier, celui que j'ai "scanné"… Ken et lui sont… émotionnellement attachés. A cause des expériences conduites sur nous, Ken à des barrières psychiques en béton armé. Si il les a laissé tomber pour son partenaire, c'est qu'il est très important pour lui. Ken ne s'attache pas facilement. Que je me soit attaqué à quelqu'un qui lui est proche… Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

_Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien à ce que je vois. Ken compte beaucoup pour toi, plus encore que ce que tu veux bien me dire. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Pas aussi près du but ! Le concert est dans trois jours… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose._

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Osamu et l'attira vers lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans un mot et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Matt. Toujours avec le même bras, Yamato lui caressa la nuque d'un geste apaisant.

- Attends avant de tirer des conclusions. Et quoiqu'il en soit, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Yamato avait toujours été attiré par Sam mais il sentait avec étonnement cette attirance se transformer en sentiment protecteur. Après tout, Osamu était plus jeune que lui.

- Merci

Ce fut la seule réponse d'Osamu, qui n'avait jusque là jamais remercié qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit.

==========

Ken avait fait son rapport à Lord Gennaï. Il n'avait bien sûr pas mentionné quelle était l'identité du Kaiser. A présent, l'esprit en déroute, il contemplait la forme allongée de Daïsuke dans la section infirmerie de l'agence. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient en lui à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'odeur de désinfectant propre aux hôpitaux et les impressions quasi claustrophobiques qui le saisissaient à la vision de tout ce blanc clinique où à la présence feutrée des médecins, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne quitterait pas le chevet de son coéquipier. Lord Gennaï, Ken le savait, n'était pas satisfait par son attitude mais il ne s'était pas opposé à la décision de son meilleur élément.

Coma vigil [1]. L'avis des docteurs était tombé comme un couperet. Le coma le moins grave, peut-être, mais coma quand même. Pour ce qu'en disaient les médecins, dans cet état, Daïsuke pouvait l'entendre mais Ken ne percevait plus l'incessant babillage psychique de son partenaire et, même si il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser ça, il lui manquait. Il serra compulsivement la main de Daï dans la sienne :

_Daï, si tu m'entends, reviens, j'ai besoin de toi._

Peut être celui-ci avait il perçu la prière de Ken, mais il n'eut en tout cas aucune réaction visible.

_C'est de la faute d'Osamu, je le sais bien… Et pourtant, c'est mon frère. Daï, comment aurais-je pu croire qu'il était encore en vie ? Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé avant que je te rencontre, mais à partir du moment où il a disparu de m'a vie, j'étais seul…_

_Si seul._

_Oh, bien sûr je ne me laissais approcher par personne, peut-être de peur de perdre à nouveau  quelqu'un à qui j'aurais pu tenir. Mais à vrai dire, personne ne cherchait vraiment à m'approcher._

_Ça n'était pas vraiment différent du laboratoire où j'avais passé toutes mes premières années. J'étais dans une cage de verre, inaccessible et pourtant visible, déshumanisé par le regard des autres, comme si il absorbait ma substance même. Un spectre, une idée d'être humain. Dans ces regards, je pouvais lire de la peur, peur devant mes pouvoirs, du mépris parce que pour eux j'étais différent, un ersatz d'être humain, un robot sans émotions…De l'envie aussi, parfois. Au milieu d'une foule, j'étais seul, incomplet._

_Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, Daïsuke. Au milieu de ces esprits malveillants et glacés, tu étais comme un soleil, tu rayonnais. C'est toi qui m'a approché, qui à fait fondre mes barrières, ces neiges que je croyais éternelles. _

_Je me souviens de la première fois où tu m'as touché, ce sentiment… Je ne l'avais plus ressenti depuis que Sam avait disparu. De la simple chaleur humaine pourtant._

_Si tu es dans ce lit, ce n'est pas tant de la faute d'Osamu que la mienne. J'aurais dû faire confiance à ma propre intuition, je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ce fichu hôpital, t'exposer de cette manière._

_J'aurais dû…_

_Excuse-moi Daïsuke. Pardon. Tout est ma faute._

_Il a lu dans ton esprit, je sais au moins ça. Est-ce pour ça que tu ne te réveilles pas ou est-ce cette fichue drogue ?_

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'arrive pas à le haïr. Est-ce que je devrais ? Ce n'est pas uniquement sa faute si on en est là. Et quand nos deux esprits se sont rejoints si brièvement Daïsuke…J'aurais voulu que jamais ça ne cesse._

_Quand le lien est recréé entre mon jumeau et moi, je me sens… entier. Un peu quand comme toi et moi nous avons fait l'amour. J'ai si longtemps bloqué mes émotions que j'ai du mal à présent à les identifier. Tout n'est que confusion._

_La proposition d'Osamu… Tu sais, j'ai bien failli l'accepter. Si les commandos n'avaient pas envahi l'hôpital, je me serais probablement joint à lui. Son combat n'est pas pire après tout que celui que nous menons. Nous échiner, jour après jour à faire survivre ce gouvernement monstrueux mené par une oligarchie décadente. Elle nous a créée, Sam et moi puis elle nous a séparés. Si les êtres humains étaient gouvernés par la logique et non par les émotions, je devrais me battre à ses cotés._

_La seule chose pour laquelle je lui en veut, c'est qu'il sacrifie des gens pour parvenir à son but, comme il vous a sacrifié, toi et ta sœur… Mais là encore, le gouvernement à fait pire. _

_Alors Daïsuke, dis moi quel chemin suivre si ils sont tous les deux mauvais ?_

Notes de l'auteur : 

Le voilà donc, ce fameux chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît. En fait, il y avait encore deux scènes très longues qui devaient faire partie de ce chapitre mais je les ai repoussées au chapitre suivant… Qui pour le coup est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper. Donc, vous pourrez bientôt lire le chapitre 13 qui sera probablement aussi long voire plus que celui-là. On dit merci qui ?

C'est très curieux, mais concernant "Anarchie par intraveineuse", je travaille sans filet. Je sais toujours dans quelle direction je vais mais la plupart du temps, il faut que je réfléchisse au chemin que je vais emprunter pour y arriver. Parfois, il y a certaines scènes où évènements qui s'imposent à moi et qui me servent de point d'ancrage. Sortie de ça… c'est du pur feeling. C'est pas plus mal, ça donne du cachet à l'ensemble je trouve. Si je dis tout ça, c'est que pour l'instant sur tous mes fics gundam wing (je ne considère pas "l'énigme Duo" comme une série, contrairement à "Anarchie", plutôt comme un ensemble cohérent vu qu'en fait chaque chapitre à une fin en soi et se suffit à lui-même…sans compter que pour l'instant, les neuf chapitres sont des pov de Heero ou de Duo…) j'avais toute une série de sujets et d'évènements prédéfinis, voire des dialogues entiers écrits à l'avance sur mon carnet à idées (ce qui est très inhabituel pour moi vu que normalement je travaille direct sur traitement de texte).

Oh, et allez consulter mon profil, il y a une nouvelle bio, mes fics en cours et mes fics en préparation…Ainsi qu'une petite surprise concernant Anarchie !

A présent c'est à vous de jouer, avis, suggestions, plaintes…Reviewez moi pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Inutile de dire que ça me fera taper le chapitre 13 plus vite ! *clin d'œil*


	14. Lumière au bout du tunnel

L'italique indique les pensées

Anarchie par intraveineuse

Auteur : Erszebeth

Chapitre 13 : Lumière au bout du tunnel

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

__

_Dépèche Mode, Enjoy the silence._

Ça faisait à présent plus de 24 heures que Daïsuke était dans le coma. Ken n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas non plus dormi.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme âgé d'environ 25 ans entra. Il avait le teint mat, plus même que Daï et ses cheveux étaient taillés en un curieux petit buisson. Il émanait de lui une aura assez similaire à celle de Daïsuke.

Il ne parut pas tellement étonné de voir Ken. Le regard de celui-ci se posa sur le nouvel arrivé. Taï frissonna légèrement. En une seconde, le regard violet l'avait analysé et identifié.

-Kamiya Taïchi, je suis un ami de Daï.

-Ichijôji Ken, je suis son coéquipier.

Mal à l'aise, Taï laissa un silence s'imposer puis se jeta à l'eau :

-Vous avez l'intention de rester longtemps ici ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Ça peut prendre longtemps.

Un curieux sourire éclaira le fin visage en amande.

-Connaissant Daï, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Ken soupira soudain. Toute cette politesse lui jouait sur les nerfs :

-Ce vouvoiement est stupide. Ne préféreriez vous pas que nous nous tutoyions ?

Taïchi resta saisi une microseconde. Quoi, Ichijôji le frigo lui demandait de le tutoyer ? Il se ressaisit cependant magnifiquement ; cela lui rendrait la tâche plus facile.

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi.

Les yeux fixés sur Taï, Ken attaqua :

-Laisse-moi deviner, Lord Gennaï t'envoie afin que nous fassions équipe ensemble afin de lui ramener la tête du Kaiser, pas vrai ?

Taï resta la bouche ouverte. Ça allait être encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. _Evidemment, c'est un télépathe surpuissant, il a su pourquoi je venais dès que j'ai passé la porte._

__

Ken saisit la pensée consciente au vol et répondit verbalement :

-Non, je n'ai pas lu dans ton esprit. Pas besoin. Je savais quel mouvement allait faire Gennaï. C'est un politicien avant tout, il ne peut pas résister aux pressions venues d'en haut. Une telle action de sa part est… logique.

Cette constatation, remarqua Taï, sembla attrister le jeune garçon.

Ken reprit la parole :

-Tu peux lui dire que je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que Daï ne se réveillera pas.

-Il faut pourtant arrêter le Kaiser ! Il peut agir d'une minute à l'autre !

Ken fixa Taï. Quand il répondit, il y avait quelque chose d'irrévocable dans sa voix.

-Vous pouvez essayer. Sans moi.

-Il est trop puissant ! C'est de sa faute si Daï est dans cet état là !

-Non, c'est de ma faute.

Taï se figea un instant.

-Tu… Culpabilises ? Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller toi-même flanquer une raclée au Kaiser ?

-Je doute que Daï apprécie que j'agisse sans lui. Et je crois qu'il veut lui en coller une perso, maintenant plus que jamais.

Taï réfléchit. _Ouais, connaissant Daï, c'est probable…_

Taïchi savait se reconnaître vaincu. Si Ken ne souhaitait pas faire quelque chose, le petit doigt de Taï lui disait qu'on arriverait pas à lui faire faire. 

-Bon alors, on prie en lui souhaitant bon et prompt rétablissement ?

Ken sourit légèrement:

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

A présent que Ken s'était un peu détendu et que Taï faisait plus attention, il remarquait la fatigue sur le visage de Ken et devina que celui-ci n'avait pas dormi depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Ne t'inquiète dont pas, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer… Daï est plus solide qu'il en a l'air.

-Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

-Ben c'est moi qu'il l'ait sorti de la rue. Il m'avait sauvé la peau durant une de mes missions et m'a demandé de le sortir de la rue en payement. Il avait du potentiel…Je ne sais pas si il serait encore en vie si il était resté dans la rue.

-Daï à plus que du potentiel. J'ai détecté chez lui destraces d'autres dons psychiques dont il semble être capable de se servir à un niveau instinctif… Des dons autres que la simple empathie ordinaire et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait marqué dans son dossier. Comme il venait de la rue, les testeurs n'ont dû lui faire passer un test pour les dons les plus communs.

-Vraiment ? Curieux…

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone portable de Taï sonna. Il répondit puis dit à Ken, malicieusement : 

-Le grand chef me demande, je vais aller lui rapporter mon échec cuisant. Occupe-toi bien de notre grand malade !

-Promis.

===========

Daï : __

__

_C'est comme un sommeil, sauf que je ne dors pas vraiment. Au loin, je peux presque percevoir la voix de Ken… On dirait qu'il me parle, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. C'est comme entendre le bruit du ressac de la mer de très loin, unsimple murmure qui filtre jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouve, comme si je flottais dans du coton. Par contre, je perçois clairement ses émotions : tristesse, culpabilité, désespoir, mêlées d'autres sentiments plus complexes encore._

__

_J'aimerais pouvoir le contacter, le réconforter, il semble en avoir tellement besoin et sa détresse me fait si mal…mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Alors j'attends. _

__

_Plus tard, j'entends presque quelque chose qui ressemble à une conversation. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce mais seul Ken me semble tangible. Il est comme un point fixe, un point d'ancrage dans un paysage qui bougerait trop vite pour que je le voie. Je sens toujours ses émotions. Il est encorebouleversé, ses émotions à vif mais curieusement plus serein, comme si il avait pris une décision. Puis la deuxième vague présence disparaît, ne laissant plus que Ken. Je suis plus proche à présent, encore un effort et je pourrais le toucher. Je perçois un murmure :_

__

_S'il te plaît Suke, reviens._

__

_Je sens que je me rapproche, j'y suis presque. Je sens toujours la présence de Ken, bien que moins précise qu'auparavant._

__

_J'ouvre les yeux. Un instant, je me sens déphasé, comme si mon corps et mon esprit étaient deux entités différentes sans aucun rapport entre elles. Puis, les automatismes reviennent. Curieusement, si mon esprit est embrumé, mon corps lui, semble reposé et plein d'énergie._

__

_En me relevant légèrement, j'aperçois Ken. Il dort, l'air épuisé. Sa main est entrelacée avec la mienne et j'ai la curieuse impression qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis que je suis là._

__

_Sa présence…Je me sens étrangement en paix avec moi-même. Une pendule au mur indique 6h27, probablement du matin._

__

_Précautionneusement, je serre la main de Ken et comme si il n'attendait que ce signal, il ouvre les yeux. Il me fixe, l'air incrédule…_

__

_Et soudain, j'ai une petite soixantaine de kilos de Ken qui me tombent des les bras :_

__

-Tu es réveillé !

-A l'évidence même.

_Ken a les larmes aux yeux. Je le serre dans mes bras. Je ne me suis jamais senti si heureux. Heureux d'être vivant, heureux d'être aussi proche de Ken, au point de sentir son cœur battre sous ma main. Nous n'avons pas échangé d'autres mots dans le petit matin naissant. _

__

_Nous étions bien au-delà._

===========

Ça n'avait pas loupé, dès que les docteurs s'étaient aperçus du réveil de Daï, ils lui avaient fait passer toute une batterie de tests. Encéphalogrammes, monitorages des pouvoirs psychiques, tout y était passé sous les yeux vigilants de Ken dont la phobie des blouses blanches le rendait quelque peu paranoïaque.

Finalement, ils avaient autorisé visiblement à regret sa réintégration au service actif, probablement quelque peu poussés par un Gennaï sur les dents. Ils étaient à présent seuls dans la chambre de Daï pendant que celui-ci s'habillait.

Daï prit la parole :

-Pas fâché d'être sorti du coma. Rappelle moi de dire non au Kaiser la prochaine fois qu'il m'approchera avec une seringue.

Les yeux baissés vers le sol et le visage n'arborant pas la moindre expression, Ken demanda d'un ton neutre :

-C'est le Kaiser qui t'a piqué ?

L'attitude de Ken depuis que les docteurs avaient disparu inquiétait Daï. Il sentait bien que son ami s'était brusquement refermé sur lui même.

_Qu'est ce qu'il me cache ?_

__

Il répondit tout de même :

-Non, sans doute un de ses sbires, un grand blond aux yeux bleus très mignon.

Ken ne changea pas d'expression, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Daïsuke. D'habitude, une remarque de ce genre aurait tiré un sourire de Ken ou ne serait-ce qu'un regard de condescendance amusée.

_A-t-il seulement entendu ma réponse ?_

__

Il continua :

-Le Kaiser est arrivé ensuite il me semble, mais mes perceptions étaient déjà floues… Il à scruté ma mémoire et quelque chose dedans à dû le perturber…Juste avant de perdre conscience, j'ai senti de la colère et quelque chose comme de la jalousie.

Un frisson à peine perceptible parcourut Ken. Daïsuke, à l'affût de ce genre d'indice décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il saisit le bras de Ken et projeta son esprit vers le sien… Pour se heurter à des barrières insurmontables. S'avouant vaincu, il eut finalement recours au média millénaire de la parole. Incrédule, il murmura :

-Ken, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? qu'est ce que le Kaiser t'a fait dans ce maudit hôpital ?

Un bref instant, il sentit les barrières de Ken vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie placée dans un courant d'air, tandis que diverses expressions apparaissaient dans les yeux aussi violet que le ciel parfois, quand le soleil meurt. Tristesse, fatigue, appréhension... Si à la rigueur Daïsuke pouvait comprendre les deux premiers sentiments, le troisième le laissait perplexe et inquiet.

-Ken…

Celui-ci se dégagea sans brusquerie de l'étreinte de son coéquipier.

-Pas maintenant Daï. Pas ici.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, Ken se dirigea avec sa grâce habituelle vers la lampe de chevet placée à coté du lit et la souleva, montrant à Daï son socle. Celui-ci était creux et recélait un micro pas plus grand qu'une puce. Ils étaient sur écoute. 

Les yeux de Daï s'élargirent de stupéfaction. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Contemplant son partenaire, il pensait :

_Je commence à connaître Ken. Si il protège autant ses pensées et bloque tout l'afflux de sentiment c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, quelque chose dont personne ici n'est au courant. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai perçu durant mon coma, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Il est à peine mieux maintenant. Il garde tout à l'intérieur, il est plus tendu qu'un arc. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de personne qui se démontre facilement. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

**************

Notes de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 13… Quand j'ai écrit toutes ces scènes sur papier, je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'elles étaient si longues… En fait, les 2 premières scènes de ce chapitre faisaient partie du chapitre 12 et la deuxième du chapitre 13, ce qui fait que les 2 autres scènes du chapitre 13 sont reportées au chapitre 14 qui est donc déjà écrit… Quand je pense qu'Anarchie devait faire 15 chapitres, je crois que j'ai dépassé mon quota… Oh et puis après tout on s'en fiche. Le pov de Daï n'était pas prévu dans le scénario original, mais à force d'écrire l'énigme Duo je crois que j'ai pris goût aux pov…

Jikaï : Daïsuke arrivera t'il a faire cracher le morceau à Ken ? Et comment retrouver Osamu ? Qu'elle décision prendra Ken ? Toutes ces réponses et bien d'autres encore dans le chapitre 14 d'Anarchie… Stay tuned !

Bon, vous connaissez la tradition? Si vous voulez la suite le plus vite possible, reviewez !


	15. Discussion sur l'oreiller

Attention : Ce chapitre est classé R en raison de la présence d'un Lime Yaoi. Vous êtes prévenus !

Erszebeth

Anarchie par intraveineuse

_Chapitre 14 : Discussion sur l'oreiller_

Ils retournèrent à leur planque des bas-fonds. En l'absence de tout indice pouvant les mener au Kaïser, c'était le meilleur endroit où continuer leur enquête. Le trajet se fit dans le silence que Daïsuke avait appris à associer aux pensées sombres de son partenaire. Ça ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça très longtemps, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire cracher le morceau à Ken.

Arrivés à leur loft, Miyako les reçu les poings sur les hanches :

- Ben vous étiez passés où vous deux ? Je me suis fait du souci !

Daï lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur, sans trop de succès car il n'était apparemment pas son type d'homme, contrairement à Ken qui resta silencieux durant l'échange.

- Des affaires en cours, tu sais ce que c'est… Au fait, c'était quoi cette musique que tu écoutais l'autre jour ?

- Pas mal n'est ce pas ? c'est un groupe qui commence juste à se faire connaître, Anarchie par intraveineuse.

- Drôle de nom…

Miyako fit un clin d'œil à Daï :

- Le leader est très mignon, je suis sûr qu'il te plairait. Attends deux minutes.

Elle fila vers son appartement et revint avec un magazine quelconque à la main et montra à Daï une photo. Les yeux de celui-ci s'arrondirent en reconnaissant le jeune homme sur la photo. L'air de rien, il demanda à la jeune fille :

- Tu sais quelque chose d'autre sur ce groupe ?

- Ils organisent un grand concert gratuit au pied de la tour de Tokyo dans deux jours. Tous les bas fonds y seront.

Soudain très pressé, Daï agrippa le bras de Ken et dit à Miyako : 

- Je te chipe ton journal, je te le rendrais plus tard.

++++++++++

Une fois dans le loft, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Daï s'exclama :

- Le type sur la photo, je le connais, c'est le bras droit du Kaiser ! C'est lui qui m'a piqué, je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

Ken ne fut pas étonné ; malgré ses préoccupations, il s'était rendu compte du temps d'arrêt que Daï avait marqué en voyant l'image. Il laissa Daï continuer sans faire de commentaire.

- Mais je ne vois pas le Kaiser et ses lunettes sur la photo…

Ken, tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, dit ironiquement :

- Les lunettes, ça s'enlève…

A la réflexion de Ken, le souvenir des yeux du Kaiser flasha dans la tête de Daï.

- Je me souviens qu'il avait les yeux violets, le reste est flou.

Toujours plongé dans sa contemplation, Ken ajouta :

- Tu admettras que ce n'est pas une couleur très commune.

Daïsuke fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que Ken essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se plaça de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, faisant face à son partenaire. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Tu as les yeux violets.

- Précisément.

- Arrête un peu de tourner autour du pot, Ken !

Le regard de Ken quitta la rue pour venir se fixer sur Daïsuke.

- Osamu n'est pas mort.

Daïsuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma stupéfait en une parfaite imitation de la carpe dans son bocal. Laissant son cerveau faire les déductions qui s'imposaient, il arriva à cette conclusion logique :

- Oh bordel…

Ken n'avait pas bougé, fixant Daï de ses yeux brillant du même éclat dur que les améthystes, attendant ses réactions. Son partenaire n'avait pas besoin de frôler son esprit pour savoir qu'il était plus clos qu'une prison de haute sécurité.

Conscient du regard de Ken sur lui, Daï reprit la parole :

- Et j'imagine que personne  l'agence n'est au courant... Non, bien sûr que non…

Ken ne bougea pas un muscle.

- Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux.

Le brun finit par prendre la parole

- Il m'a demandé… de me joindre à lui.

- Et tu as dit non, bien sûr.

Ken baissa la tête :

- Je lui ai demandé de me laisser le temps de réfléchir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as un instant pensé à accepter sa proposition ! Il est complètement fou !

Ken secoua la tête :

- C' est facile pour toi de dire ça. Je te rappelle que c'est toujours mon frère, quoi qu'il aie fait et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il fait, je peux comprendre ses actions.

Daï le regarda, un peu perdu :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est pourtant simple. Ce gouvernement est pourri. Il subsiste sur le dos des autres. En centralisant toutes les richesses, en favorisant les technocrates, il favorise la création de quartiers comme celui-ci.

Dans geste du menton, il indiqua l'extérieur où un jeune garçon tentait de ses protéger du froid mordant en s'abritant dans des cartons et ajouta :

- Tu as vécu ça, toi aussi.

- Que je sache, tous les deux vous n'avez jamais traîné dans les bas fonds quand vous étiez petits…

Ken répondit, la voix presque rauque :

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons été créés, testé et retestés, même pas considérés comme des êtres humains si ce n'est pour protéger leur oligarchie minable ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils voulaient éliminer Osamu ? Parce qu'il était trop dangereux pour eux, voilà pourquoi ! Si leur petite expérience leur explose à la gueule, ne compte pas sur moi pour les plaindre.

- Ouah, mollo Ken, j'ai compris ! De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'on te laisse le privilège de la neutralité dans une telle situation.

- Je sais. J'ai pris ma décision. Ce qu'il fait, toi, ta sœur, d'autres personnes encore… Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais ça le détruit de l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer. Je ne souhaite pas le combattre mais je dois l'arrêter.

Ken se tu, l'air subitement vidé.

Daïsuke passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et soupira. Il réalisait bien combien il avait dû être dur et stressant pour Ken de prendre cette décision. Il tendit la main et attira Ken contre lui. Celui-ci se raidit un peu au début puis se relaxa graduellement tandis que Daï lui caressait le dos.

- Ok Ken, on va faire comme ça. Mais repose toi d'abord parce qu'on va certainement pas coincer ton frère jumeau diabolique si t'es pas au mieux de ta forme !

Ken eut un petit sourire à sa tentative d'humour et relâcha un peu ses barrières, assez pour que Daï puisse communiquer :

_ - Mais ne me refais plus un coup pareil ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi !_

Ken se blottit contre Daï et répondit :

- _Dans ce cas, on est à égalité, je me faisais un sang d'encre pendant que toi tu roupillais tranquillement._

- _Quand je pense que tu m'as veillé alors que tu as horreur des hôpitaux… Il faut que je me te remercie…_

Doucement, il appliqua ses lèvres au creux du cou de Ken, là où il savait qu'il était particulièrement sensible.__

- _Mmmh__, je croyais que j'étais censé dormir ?_

- _Après que tu sois bien détendu Ken, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient._

Et embrassant son partenaire, Daï l'entraîna vers le lit. Il s'assit derrière Ken, le laissant s'appuyer contre son torse.

Tandis que les mains de Daï le parcouraient, Ken sentait qu'il se détendait et que ses barrières se relâchaient. Le contact de l'esprit de Daï sur le sien était désormais familier et il se laissa porter en remarquant à peine que la main de Daï descendait, déboutonnait son pantalon et s'emparait de son membre déjà raidi.

La sensation pulsa dans ses veines et il s'arquât dans les bras de Daï qui en profita pour prendre possession de sa bouche et Ken sentit l'étrange pourvoir de Daï agir sur lui, comme le débarrassant de ses protections mentales et amplifiant les sensations et son désir. Il n'avait jamais senti un pouvoir de ce genre ailleurs que chez Daïsuke et celui-ci ne semblait capable de s'en servir qu'au niveau instinctif. Etait-ce un nouveau type d'empathie ou autre chose encore ?

Encore une fois, Daïsuke s'étonna de l'intensité de Ken. Le voir si sensitif à son contact était totalement addictif… Il voulait surtout donner du plaisir à Ken ce soir, mais le sentant si ouvert contre lui, il n'était plus si sûr tout d'un coup de pouvoir contrôler son corps et ce qu'il voulait. 

Bien sûr, Ken perçut cela et, s'arrachant avec peine aux mains qui déjà le faisaient se tordre de plaisir, il se retourna et embrassa férocement le rouquin. Pris de vertige, il fallut à Daï toute sa volonté pour ne pas succomber aux mains de Ken qui semblaient soudain prises de frénésie. La chaleur entre eux augmentait de plus en plus, les textiles qui empêchaient leurs chairs de rentrer en contact l'une de l'autre se virent hâtivement écartés. Quelque part dans le brouillard du désir, Daï repoussa Ken contre le montant du lit et leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Il réussit à contrôler son besoin pressant de posséder Ken et l'embrassa délicatement, comme buvant à une source fraîche. Ken soupira et répondit au baiser avec la même tendresse.

Doucement, Daï écarta les cuisses de Ken et les positionna autour de sa taille, se rapprochant jusqu' à ce que leurs deux érections se touchent. Toutes les deux moites de désir, elles glissèrent l'une sur l'autre comme de la soie humide. Il referma une main sur elles et sentit celle de Ken se joindre à la sienne pour former un fourreau autour de leurs deux sexes. En accord parfait, ils se mirent à bouger leurs reins sur un rythme lent, presque hypnotique, frottant leurs membres l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux dans une danse incroyablement sensuelle. Daï ouvrit les yeux pour contempler le visage de Ken, rougi par la passion, les lèvres enflées par les baisers, les yeux assombris par le plaisir.

- _Embrasse-moi Daïsuke…_

Et Daï obéit, prenant la bouche de Ken, laissant leurs langues jouter l'une contre l'autre tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient lentement, encore et toujours. Sa main libre se mit à jouer avec l'un des mamelons de Ken et il laissa échapper un long gémissement dans la bouche de Daï.

Pour Ken, le plaisir qui montait petit à petit était presque irréel et il sentait son esprit se fondre avec celui de Daï, peu à peu. Les baisers avaient cessé et, désormais, les soupirs et les gémissements répondaient l'un à l'autre. Daïsuke enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Ken ; l'orgasme approchait et soudain il fut là, les surprenant tous deux par son intensité.

Quand Daï repris ses esprits, il constata que Ken était déjà à moitié endormi.

- _Ken ?_

- _Mmmh__, Suke… sommeil…_

Réprimant un petit rire de satisfaction, Daï rectifia le désordre qu'il avaient fait avec un kleenex avant de glisser Ken et lui même entre les couvertures. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous deux endormis.

+++++++++

- Reveillé ?

Ken ouvrit les yeux :

- J'étais en train de réfléchir au moyen d'arrêter Osamu.

- Facile, on se pointe au concert et on l'embarque discretos.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Quand j'ai eu l'occasion de lire dans son esprit, je me suis aperçu qu'il préparait quelque chose d'énorme. Je pense qu'il va profiter du concert pour contrôler l'esprit des personnes qui y seront. On contrôle plus facilement une foule qu'un individu seul, c'est bien connu.

- Mais même si ton frère est très fort, il ne pourra jamais faire ça !

- Oui mais il n'est pas seul et je suis sûr qu'il va utiliser un amplifieur psychique.

Daïsuke bailla :

- Ces machins là son hyper réglementés, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait mettre la main sur un seul de ces engins.

- En tant que Kaiser, il a accès à pas mal de choses… et je sais qu'il a les connaissances techniques suffisantes pour en fabriquer un. Un beaucoup plus puissant que tout ce qu'on peut trouver légalement…

- Ben on est pas dans la merde. T'as une idée de comment arrêter ce désastre, Ken ?

 Ken fronça les sourcils :

- J'en vois deux. Un, repérer l'amplifieur et le détruire avant qu'il rentre en action. Deux, empêcher la foule de se réunir.

- Impossible. Les bas fonds sont déjà au bord de la révolte et toi tu veux leur interdire un concert gratuit ? ça ne marchera jamais, c'est un coup à se faire lyncher !

Ken réfléchit un moment et dit :

- Je crois que je sais. Le concert est bien au pied de la Tokyo Tower, non ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- L'obsession de mon frère pour ce monument va lui coûter cher… On va utiliser l'équipement d'amplification des radios et des télévisions qui sont sur la tour et brancher dessus un manipulateur climatique… Et invoquer sur le concert le plus gros orage que les bas fonds aient jamais vu. Les projets du Kaiser vont tomber à l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire.

- Wow. T'es capable de faire ça ?

- Tout seul, non. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'une connaissance qui travaille au service technique de l'agence et des autorisations nécessaires.

Daï fronça les sourcils. La voix de Ken avait pris une drôle d'inflexion quand il avait prononcé le mot "connaissance".

+++++++++++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : désolée pour l'attente, je bosse sur de nombreux projets et séries différentes. Par rapport à ce que j'avais déjà écrit, j'ai complètement refait le chapitre 14 et j'y ai ajouté un petit lime… j'avais prévu de faire une ellipse dessus mais ce qui trottait dans ma tête était tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu résister. J'espère que vous appréciez…

Jikaï : Dans le prochain chapitre, Music for the masses : Un concert, un nouveau personnage et tous les protagonistes principaux réunis… c'est le début de la fin.


End file.
